A Heartbeat Away
by LadyDeb1970
Summary: Sequel to Out of the Ruins, Out of the Wreckage. A series of one-shots detailing the changes in the galaxy and the Jedi Order ... as well as the growing relationship between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Merit Solo.
1. Part One: Life or Death

Author's Notes: So, as I said in the epilogue of _Out of the Ruins, Out of the Wreckage_ , I've decided to split the changed _Star Wars_ EU into smaller pieces. This is a series of one-shots that chronicle the changes in Obi-Wan's relationship with Merit and explore the adjustments the Jedi make as a result in the changes in the Order. They won't be in any particular order … some will be funny (hopefully), some will be sad, and others might even be sexy. Just depends on where the muse takes me. We're kicking it off with this piece taking place two years after the end of _Out of the Ruins, Out of the Wreckage_ , which was inspired by the tv show _Arrow_. I've been trying to work out why I prefer Slade Wilson and Malcolm Merlyn, two of the bad guys on the show, to the hero Oliver Queen. Some of it has to do with the fact that they (or the actors who play them) are around my own age. In any event, I was amusing myself with the idea of Slade as an Assassin in _Assassin's Creed_ and then as a Jedi. Specifically, what if Slade was a Jedi, as was Shado, and how would things play out. And, of course, the next thing I know, I have Jedi Knight Tayn Sione talking at me. So, just for the sake of clarity, there are six _Arrow_ -inspired characters: Tayn Sione (Slade Wilson); Tama (Shado); Zalan (Oliver Queen); Jadzia (Sara Lance); Dr. Veles (Anthony Ivo); and Alastor Bezalel (Malcolm Merlyn)

Disclaimer: The Galaxy Far, Far Away doesn't belong to me. Nor do the characters you recognize. Tayn, Tama, Zalan, Jadzia and Alastor were inspired by characters and situations on the tv show _Arrow_ , so I probably shouldn't claim them. Merit, however, is mine … feel free to borrow, just ask first and return her intact.

Part One

Life or Death

Over the last two years, as the Jedi Order lurched forward into this galaxy that was undergoing so many changes, there were several times when Merit scared the Force out of him. However, this was the greatest scare yet. She stood with the unlit lightsaber pressed against her breastbone, her face utterly serene … it was Obi-Wan's heart that was currently racing like an out-of-control speeder. If their emotionally unstable brother Jedi turned his 'saber on, Merit would die. There was no way she couldn't know this, and yet there she stood. And there wasn't a kriffing thing he could do to protect his partner. Her eyes remained locked with the trembling Jedi in front of her as she repeated in a quiet, firm voice, "If you want to kill him, you'll have to go through me. Is it worth it, Tayn? Are the consequences of killing a sister Jedi worth killing a civilian who couldn't protect two people at once? And we've already established that I won't move, so don't even bother telling me that. Is … it … worth … it?"

Obi-Wan didn't know Jedi Knight Tayn Sione that well. He was several years older, for one thing … and for another, like Ky Narec, he'd been stranded on Rattarak. His marooning lasted a little over six months, but it was still six months of being stranded. Obi-Wan made a mental note to warn the Council about that planet … Jedi kept getting stranded there. Like Ky Narec, Tayn Sione found others also stranded and like Knight Narec, Sione trained the two young civilians he found there along with his partner on the mission, the newly-knighted Tama Ubreki. But where Ky Narec left the planet with his new padawan (whom Obi-Wan still hadn't met), Tayn would be leaving without his partner. Earlier that day, Tama Ubreki died at the hands of an insane scientist using the planet as his own personal lab. He was dead as well, killed by the grief-stricken Jedi even now pressing his lightsaber into the sternum of Obi-Wan's own partner.

"She chose him … she chose him and when she needed him most, he chose Jadzia!" Knight Sione retorted hoarsely, terrifyingly close to breaking. Merit was slowly shaking her head and Obi-Wan didn't have to see her face to know that her eyes were filled with pity. The knight repeated, "He chose someone else over her, when she'd chosen him … when she'd protected _him_." And still, Merit shook her head. The knight's thumb trembled, but the lightsaber remained off. For now. Obi-Wan tried to calculate how long he would have to save her if she was unable to talk Tayn Sione down, but it didn't look good.

"Tayn. Think. You and Tama are both trained Jedi … Zalan is a civilian. Yes, while you've been marooned here, you've taught him a great deal. But … you … are … a … Jedi. He is _not_. You _cannot_ expect him to be in a situation which you've been trained for, and he hasn't, and have him make the same decisions, it just doesn't work like that! But more than that, the blaster wasn't pointing at Tama during the confrontation … it was pointing at Jadzia. Zalan just moved to protect the woman who was currently in danger," Merit said in that same quiet, firm voice she'd used all along. Obi-Wan dared a quick look at the heartbroken young man standing behind her, the aforementioned Jadzia at his side, holding his hand tightly. Merit added, not even glancing over her shoulder, "You _will_ be silent, Jadzia … if he hears your voice, there will be nothing I can do to stop him." It was understood because she would be dead.

The girl closed her mouth with a snap and glared at Merit's back, but Merit ignored her and focused on Tayn. He was trembling now, and Obi-Wan allowed himself the brief thought (however unworthy of a Jedi) that Veles died too quickly. The drug he'd been testing on inhabitants of Rattarak was bad enough on beings without Force sensitivity … it turned them into super soldiers while shortening their lives … but what it did to Force-users was equally horrific. While it enhanced their speed, strength and endurance, it also cut off their access to the Force … and without that access, that comfort, Tayn was a perfect storm of grief and rage.

While he'd been struggling, as so many of their brothers and sisters were in the wake of the lifting of the no-attachment rule, he'd been stabilizing in recent months. He'd even taken to giving Merit's adopted son Bran piggy-back rides around the Temple when the little boy wouldn't go down for his nap. Until Veles injected him with this serum of his, wanting to see how it would affect a Force-user … see how it would affect a Jedi. Now he was being torn apart by his grief over Tama's death, his anger at Zalan and Jadzia (as well as himself), and the loss of his access to the Force. Yes, Veles died far too quickly. Curiously, the Force seemed to agree with him. It swirled around Merit and Tayn in agitation.

"Tayn … Obi-Wan and I were on approach when it happened, after we left you. Let me show you what happened. No, we don't know how Veles turned the tables after we evacuated you, but we did see how it ended. We were too far away to do any good, but close enough to see what was happening. Let me show you," Merit said softly. Obi-Wan shuddered, because he remembered too. He remembered clinging to Merit's waist as they soared on the bike … he remembered peering over Merit's shoulder just in time to see Zalan jump in front of Jadzia, only for Veles to turn the blaster toward Tama … and he remembered the anguish that pulsed over his bond with Merit when she saw the younger Jedi collapse. It was only Tama's third mission since her Knighting, and she'd been the first Jedi after Obi-Wan and Bant to truly welcome Merit to the Order as a friend. She was also the padawan who immediately ran for help after the confrontation in the Room of a Thousand Fountains with the Fallen Jedi, Neeti Anjuli.

"Let me show you what really happened, Tayn, because you _know_ Veles didn't tell you the whole truth. Why would he? Jadzia, one word out of you, and I swear by the Force, I will gag you with anything available!" Merit threatened. To his credit, Zalan hadn't spoken … just stared at Tayn with large, imploring eyes. For the second time, Jadzia's mouth snapped shut and her glare at Merit's back grew even hotter. Merit added without turning around, "Don't think I can't feel your glare, little girl. If it weren't for what it would do to Tayn, I'd let him have you … I said be silent! I _know_ that you betrayed Zalan and Tayn to Veles, so don't even start! Tayn … you are a good man, and a good Jedi. I've always known that you don't entirely trust me, and that's okay. I literally dropped into your Temple and changes followed in my wake, upending your life and the lives of so many others. You don't trust me, but that never stopped you from having my back. Let me do this for you now."

Brown eyes stared into brown eyes, and Obi-Wan held his breath. How far gone was Tayn? Was he still capable of listening? But then, a miracle of the Force happened … the hand holding his lightsaber began to slowly drop. Now it pointed at Merit's abdomen … and while he could still kill her if he didn't like what he saw, 'could' was far better than 'will.' Obi-Wan speared Jadzia with a glare, warning her to keep her mouth shut. Merit move a little closer, forcing the lightsaber down toward her hip, and put her fingers to Tayn's temples. She closed her eyes, drawing their heads closer together, until their foreheads touched. Only the tightening around her mouth told Obi-Wan that she was mentally replaying the horrific encounter they were unable to prevent. And the growing anguish on Tayn's face told him that he was seeing it through Merit's eyes … Jadzia and Tama on their knees in front of Veles, the young Jedi and her two charges surrounded by Veles' henchmen … seeing Zalan trying to protect both women … the young man shifting to one side to protect Jadzia, only for Veles to re-direct his blaster toward Tama instead. It wouldn't surprise Obi-Wan if some of Merit's own guilt leaked through the memories … Tama might still be alive if she had insisted on staying with the young Knight. Or, they could both be dead, as Obi-Wan well knew. As did Tayn.

The lightsaber fell from Tayn's nerveless fingers, and Obi-Wan Called it to him before Jadzia had the bright idea to use it against Tayn. A few seconds later, the older Jedi's knees hit the ground, tears pouring down his face. Merit went with him, drawing his head to rest against her shoulder at first, and then against her chest as Tayn wept. Zalan dropped Jadzia's hand and fell to his knees beside Tayn, gripping his shoulder and apologizing for not telling him the truth earlier, for letting Zalan hear about the truth of Tama's death from Veles instead. He, at least, understood … this wasn't about him right now. It was about Tayn.

Obi-Wan approached slowly, resting his hand on Tayn's other shoulder. Zalan had buried his face against Tayn's back as he held him, also weeping. He heard the boy wondering, 'should _I tell him now or later_?' Obi-Wan had no idea what he was thinking about, aside from Tama … but he had the sense that now was not the time. True, this mess came about because Tayn found out about how Tama died from Veles … but Tayn needed time to stabilize first, before he heard whatever Zalan had to say. He caught the boy's eye and slowly shook his head. _Not now_.

He would be glad of that decision later, once he heard what Zalan intended to tell him … right now, Tayn's grief and guilt were overwhelming him. When he learned that Tama was ending thing with Zalan, hoping it wasn't too late for another chance with Tayn, his heart broke all over again … not just because of the chance he and Tama would never have, but because he nearly killed Zalan over something that ended up not being true. And Merit was there for him as he began to slowly heal, in whatever role he needed her to take.

Zalan accompanied them back to the Jedi Temple, where his mother, siblings, and the rest of their extended family awaited them. In the years to come, he would become first a diplomat in his own right, and then a soldier, and then a Senator. The time he spent on Rattarak with Tayn and Tama provided a turning point for the boy, who became a man to be proud of. Jadzia's journey took her elsewhere … first to the Trade Federation, and then to the Separatists. It was later learned that Veles was working with the Separatists, who received word of the clone army and wanted to have one of their own.

It was also through Zalan that the Jedi met Alastor Bezalel, a Force-user and long-time friend of Zalan's family who seemed to help the Jedi (when it suited his ends) … and whose true allegiance wasn't known until the end. But Obi-Wan wasn't thinking about the future in those moments. No … no, he was only thinking of how grateful he was to the Force that his dear partner yet lived. Their partnership was created by the Council, their friendship was forged in the fires of the Naboo blockade … but it wasn't until he saw the unlit lightsaber held to Merit's chest that he began to realize just what she meant to him. That provided the first indication … it would not be the last.

TBC


	2. Part Two: Pushing Back the Darkness

Author's Notes: And in this chapter, we get little hints from other people. I wanted to address what Dooku was doing in the wake of Qui-Gon's survival. As Aidan says here, he's walking a dangerous path … trying to remain balanced between the Light, all the while tricking Sidious. He's not telling me yet how he's doing that, but assures me that he knows what he's doing. Uh-huh. We'll see about that. In the meantime, I wanted to check in with Aidan and Ami, see what they were doing now to prevent all-out chaos. Aidan and Ami have a slightly different role that Merit does … Merit is focusing on the Jedi Order, whereas Aidan and Ami are Time-Jumpers, making seemingly small changes in the galaxy as a whole. To date, I've been focusing on the changes made that impact the Jedi Order (Asajj and the clones), but they've also been helping normal, everyday people. I'm also thinking about how the clones react the first time they see a pregnant woman. Should be … interesting.

Part Two

Pushing Back the Darkness

Cloning Facility, Kamino

Eight years before the beginning of the Clone Wars

"Well, Master … Kenobi, is it? Greetings and welcome! We hadn't expected to receive any Jedi at our facility so soon!"

The bearded man smiled and dipped his head, answering, "That was the purpose of my surprise visit. The Jedi Council wanted a fresh set of eyes, and I thought it would be a good idea for my padawan to accompany me. We would, of course, be happy to wait until a guide was available …" He let his voice trail off and the Kaminoan inclined his head, glancing at the blond youngster standing beside the Jedi Master.

"Of course, you'll want a status update. I shall return directly with an appropriate guide. Please, wait here," the being answered and left the room. Amidala Kenobi looked at her father, raising an eyebrow in a way that reminded Aidan Kenobi so much of their missing friends, it made his heart ache. However, he didn't reprimand her … they both missed the Solo brother-and-sister team keenly, as well as the few friends they had in the future.

"Papa, this may not be a very Jedi thing to say, but this place creeps me out. I mean, going to sleep in one time period and waking up in another is bad enough, but clones? The original Stormtroopers were clones?" Ami asked in a voice barely above a whisper. She gave a full-body shudder. Aidan offered his daughter a half-smile … he couldn't argue with her about any of this. The planet itself wasn't creepy, but this facility was, and the idea that these children were being grown as an army … it was horrifying. What was even worse was the youngsters weren't being given names, only letters and numbers. They weren't individuals, but _things_ … and to say that Aidan found that distasteful was an understatement of galactic proportions. Then there was the whole matter of the accelerated aging mentioned in the briefing packet he'd received from Master Dooku when they made contact with the elder Jedi nearly two weeks earlier.

Master Dooku was running a black op undercover as a Sith called 'Darth Tyranus.' It was a dangerous game he was playing, and Aidan feared that his grandfather's grandmaster would lose his life … or far worse, lose himself. But it was Dooku's choice to make … his promise to keep. Aidan hadn't asked what he meant by that … he really wasn't sure he wanted to know. Nor had he asked when his daughter inhaled sharply upon meeting the elder Jedi Master. She'd seen Dooku before, he realized immediately … in those last hours before they fled into the past? More than likely, but ultimately unimportant.

He told his daughter now, "Your upbringing as a Jedi has been anything but orthodox … and since we're here to protect the galaxy from falling into madness, not support the Council, we won't worry about whether considering this place 'creepy' is un-Jedi-like. That being said, be mindful of who you say that around." Ami nodded in acknowledgement. It was something she knew anyhow, but it bore repeating. He went on, "Still, I have to agree with you. Not Kamino, but this facility. Has anything struck you as … troublesome?"

His thirteen year old rolled her eyes (a habit she evidently picked up from Asajj Ventress when they first arrived in the past) and replied, "Too many things, Papa … the accelerated growth, the lack of names. But it was something that … the last Kaminoan we talked to … something that he mentioned that made me twitch. Do you remember when he mentioned a chip?" Aidan stiffened, because it was something he also picked up on. Ami went on, "I know that the chips are listed as behavior modification. But ... where's the line between behavior modification and taking away free will? Papa, we've already seen that the clones aren't regarded as individuals … what if it doesn't end there? What is the difference between the clones and slaves?" His daughter was raising some very good points, things he'd been considering himself ever since they arrived on Kamino and they'd been provided with a full account of the clones, from nutrition to training to the so-called 'behavior modification.' Behavior modification. He shuddered again, and Ami asked uncertainly, "Papa?"

"You wouldn't remember this, I don't think … it was right after Merit and Thane rescued us. Cadeus had captured a Resistance fighter and implanted a chip into his head before releasing him. The idea was to take out Cadeus' children without it being traced back to him," Aidan told his daughter. Ami inhaled sharply, her eyes narrowing, and the Master-father went on before she could interrupt, "The chip went bad and he went insane. Ate his blaster in front of Ral and Merit." It was terribly blunt, but raising a daughter and a padawan in the time he had, trying to shield her from the ugliness only served to make her more vulnerable.

"What do we do, Papa? What they're doing to the clones, it's _wrong_! And I don't think it was part of Master Dooku's instructions to the cloners," Ami murmured. Her eyes widened, and she added, her voice dropping even further, "Papa … they are intended to be an army, for the Republic … to fight alongside the Jedi. What if …?" She didn't finish her sentence. She didn't have to, because Aidan was seeing the outlines himself. He thought of the various scenarios of how they should move ahead with this knowledge, rejecting each one until …

"We know the puppet master is Palpatine. We can't do anything against him directly, but we can interrupt the signal, or perhaps even block it all together. I know, you want to countermand the instructions given to the cloners, but that's just a temporary fix, and won't end up helping the clones in the long run. Call on the Force, Ami, you know I'm right." This was said as his daughter opened her mouth to protest. Her mouth snapped shut and she closed her eyes as the Force confirmed Aidan's words. The Jedi Master went on, "If we do that, Sidious will just find another way to control them. This way, we can give them a fighting chance. We also find individual clones and tell them. These are sentient beings, Ami … if they know that they're being controlled, what do you think will happen?" Aidan asked his daughter. Her eyes brightened and a mischievous smile lit her face. Aidan all but groaned as he realized he'd just asked a teenager that question.

However, Ami said only, "We have company, Papa." Aidan stiffened and turned toward the direction of his daughter's gaze, to see a small boy standing in the doorway. He looked to be no more than five or six, but … he didn't behave as an ordinary five or six year old. Ami smiled and said, "Hello … my name is Amidala. This is my father, Aidan. Are you the guide promised to us?" Aidan looked at his daughter … what? But the Force bade him to let her continue, whispering that this was the first step to save the clones and the Jedi.

"I'm CC-2224. I'm not supposed to be here," the boy answered matter-of-factly. Intellectually, Aidan knew that the clones didn't have name, just designations. CC indicated that he would be a commander, while CT designated troopers. The boy went on, "What are you? You're not Kaminoan, and you're not vod … what are you?" Not who are you, but what. Aidan called upon the limited Mando'a he knew … vod. Brother or close colleague, a familial term.

"We are Jedi," his daughter answered simply. Aidan hissed down the bond, _Ami_! His daughter, however, was unrepentant, responding, _Papa, they need to know these things. Right now, we're just faceless entities to them. Yes, we have to figure out a way to deal with the chip, but they need positive reinforcement, and we both know that there are bad Jedi. If we can make a positive first impression, that can only help us down the road, right_? Aidan growled, because his daughter was right (worse though was the fact that he wasn't hearing his thirteen year old daughter in those words, but the twenty-five year old Knight who was her surrogate mother). _Fine_ , he answered, _but don't confuse the boy or give him conflicting orders_.

 _Papa_! was the indignant response and Aidan felt a smile pulling at his lips as he returned his attention to the boy. The youngster asked slowly, "Jetii? The ones we were made for?" Aidan now found himself in the position now that he just told his daughter to avoid. However, he was a Master, while she was a padawan … it was his job as a Master and as a father to protect his child. Besides, while he made a point of telling people in their own time that he wasn't his grandfather, 'the Negotiator,' he had learned some diplomatic skills from his mother.

Thus, Aidan smiled at the youngling, saying, "In a manner of speaking, yes. We are vod, you and I, and Amidala. Family. You've been told by your teachers here that you were made for us, to keep us safe?" The young clone nodded, and Aidan went on, "That makes us family. I don't look at you as a brother, though, but as a son." Even as he talked, Aidan was formulating a plan in his head in the event the boy was caught in here. Yes. Yes, that might just work. As he did when Ami was (much) smaller, Aidan dropped to his knees in front of the boy and went on, "Now, since I regard you as a son, it's my place to name you."

From what he could gather, in the original timeline, the clones named themselves or each other. But in naming this young clone, he was claiming him, in a manner of speaking. And he knew the name given to/claimed by CC-2224 in the original timeline. The boy looked at him curiously, and Aidan went on, "I think I shall call you 'Cody.' That was the name of my grandfather's dearest friend." And aside from Skywalker, there was no one whom Obi-Wan Kenobi trusted more once the Clone Wars began. This young Cody didn't need to know that right now. Nor did he need to know that his namesake/previous self tried to kill the man he was sworn to protect. Because it wouldn't happen again.

"Co-dee," the boy tested out, tasting the name on his lips, lips that curled up into a smile, a smile that lit up his eyes as well. And in that moment, Aidan realized what he'd done. Oh yes, he'd named the child who would grow up to be Commander Cody, and he'd claimed that same child as his own son … but he'd also given the boy his first gift, the gift of a name. Aidan didn't fool himself into thinking that it would change anything … they would have to knock out the chip to do that … but it would help.

There was still the matter of the tour promised to him and Ami, and they had to get Cody out of here before he was discovered, but the Force felt lighter, pushing back against the darkness. No, it didn't solve anything … but every little bit helped.

TBC


	3. Part Three: Innocents and Wise Men

Author's Notes: So, I was trying to write out the progression of Obi-Wan's relationship with Merit, but Cody had other ideas. I guess he's been silent for such a long time, he's making up for lost time. Just as a reminder, as we learned in _Out of the Ruins, Out of the Wreckage_ , 'Ruusaan' is the clones' nickname for Merit. As you probably realized, the 212th started it and the rest of their brothers picked it up. I also did some musing about Cody coming to terms with Order 66 and what it meant for him and his brothers in the aftermath. It seemed likely that ' _you didn't have a choice_ ' wouldn't be much use to Cody, might in fact make things worse. The title comes from an Alkaemy song, _Nimue's Lament_ , and seemed fitting for Cody (who really _is_ an innocent) and Obi-Wan (because there are many kinds of wisdom). Also, I know it's strange that Cody remembers things that Obi-Wan doesn't. Obi-Wan isn't telling me why that is, while Cody seems to think that it's tied to both the chip and the accelerated growth.

Part Three

Innocents and Wise Men

"So, explain this again to me, General? This Force of yours has sent your grandson and great-granddaughter, and General Skywalker's great-grandchildren into the past, to make sure that things don't get kriffed up again … I understand that part clearly enough, but what still doesn't make any sense is why we see … all of this," Cody said, walking alongside his general. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it. He was back at his general's side (who forgave him, who didn't think there was anything to forgive because Cody wasn't really in control). And he could see what was happening in the past, and with every change, his memory changed with it. It was like something was being unlocked in his mind, but it really wasn't.

"Exactly, Cody … and with regards to what we see, some of it is what is currently happening in the past. Other things are potential futures. For instance, that future, with Rey? That's what would have happened if Jacen and Jaina Solo hadn't been born. I'm still not entirely sure what the trigger was in that timeline, but the twins were never born and Leia and Han's only child was … named after me." Cody blinked at that, because how exactly did one get 'Ben' out of 'Obi-Wan,' anyhow? He discreetly averted his eyes from one screen that showed his general becoming rather … intimate … with Ruusaan. And the general, for his own part, blushed whenever his own eyes touched on that screen.

Still, he delicately avoided the subject of the general's relationship with their favorite evac pilot. He'd always known there was something between them … the general's reaction when Ruusaan tried to sacrifice herself to save them after that one Sith downed their ship was particularly memorable. So much so, in fact, that particular memory still gave him nightmares … not just the recollection of his preternaturally even-tempered general's fury, but the sight of Ruusaan hanging limply in her harness while Darth Heinous raised his 'saber high over his head … and hers. Yeah, he knew that they were far more than friends and partners. Everyone knew that, just like everyone knew about General Skywalker and Senator Amidala. That didn't mean that he wanted to see them being intimate. Instead, he asked, "And everyone watches it?"

"No, thank the Force," the general said, blithely ignoring that they were _in_ the Force. Cody didn't draw his attention to that, and instead waited patiently. General Kenobi went on, "Most don't pay attention to it, since, as Master Yoda says, ' _always in motion, the future is_.' For instance, and this is something that the Travelers will never know … but we saw what they saw as they Traveled through the Force into the past. One of the things Merit Solo saw was herself with Xanatos Verras, my brother padawan … heavily pregnant with his child. She was not much older than she was when she arrived at the Temple, and she's not yet met Xanatos in that time. That future is looking less and less likely, but not impossible."

Cody nodded, seeing the general's point. His eyes found another screen … this one showing a conversation between Ruusaan and a much-younger version of his general, talking earnestly aboard what looked to be a ship. The general followed his gaze and murmured, "Now that, I do remember. We were on our way to Naboo, just before Merit's brother was killed defending my former Master. In truth, it was her conversations with both myself and Anakin during that trip that eased the friction between us, along with our desire to help her in the wake of her brother's death. I … remember sitting with Anakin in a palace on Naboo, before the Council arrived, discussing the best way to take care of Merit."

Cody couldn't help a snort at that, observing, "General, you and Ruusaan always that in common. Neither of you are any good at taking care of yourselves … you're both too damn busy trying to care of other people. That was something that always bothered the 212th … Ruusaan didn't have any of the vod to look after her." Too late, he realized that having the vod didn't do General Kenobi any favors on Utapau. His general's expression turned from wry to compassionate, but before he had the chance to say anything, to tell Cody again that he forgave him, the commander said bitterly, "It doesn't _help_ , General. My purpose was to protect you; at first, because that was how I was … programmed. But you became my family, just as sure as Rex and the others were. And when that bastard activated Order 66, I stopped being a person and became a droid made of flesh. I should have been able to stop it!"

His general started to speak several times, but each time, gave a minute shake of his head. Finally, he said softly, "There is nothing I can say to you that will … make things right, Cody. Right now, the power to change the past is in the hands of my grandson and great-granddaughter, as well as Merit Solo. And they are. I … the only way I can take away your grief and hurt, is by doing something every bit as despicable as what Palpatine did to you." And … he still didn't get it, he still thought it was his job to protect Cody and the others. But maybe that was why the 212th loved their general as they did.

And that was when he understood. The general … Obi-Wan … cared for his men, perhaps even loved them, and that was why he fought so hard to protect them. It was his duty, as their general, to fight on their behalf, at their side. And that revelation led to another one, one that left Cody breathless. Just as Cody couldn't forgive himself for betraying his general, his general couldn't forgive himself for failing Cody and his brothers (even though he really hadn't). With that revelation, other things slipped into place. He murmured, "We, you and I, can't change the past … that's in the hands of the Travelers. We can only … forgive ourselves and each other, and move forward. And I know you'll find this as easy to take as I did, but I forgave you, General … as soon as I knew the truth, I forgave you."

In truth, there was nothing to forgive … the general no more failed his troopers than Plo Koon failed his own. He looked over at the Jedi in question, who was deep in conversation with Wolffe. Cody's throat tightened. Against all odds, they had a second chance. Forgiving himself wasn't easy. The order was programmed, but he wasn't a droid … he was a man. He could have fought back against it … couldn't he? He looked again at General Kenobi, who was both father and brother to him … whom he would have killed. But that wasn't true, was it? They were all good at what they did … if they were truly trying to kill him, Jedi or not, he would now be dead.

Well. They were all dead, but he would have died on Utapau, rather than twenty years later on that floating monstrosity. For the first time, he saw a small smile appear on the general's face, and his Jedi said softly, "I've known for some time, Cody. I was just waiting on you to realize it yourself. If you truly wanted me dead, I would have never made it off Utapau alive. And that, my dear friend, is how I can forgive you. You never truly wanted me dead." Neither man was especially demonstrative. They weren't raised that way. But the only correct response to his general's statement was what Cody did next … he stepped forward and wrapped Obi-Wan Kenobi in the fiercest hug he could manage (trying not to wonder how it was possible to hug if they didn't actually have bodies). And Obi-Wan Kenobi? He returned that hug. With interest.

Soon enough, his general would begin to remember more of their Ruusaan (including his anger with her when she hit him with a Sleep Suggestion to protect him from that idiot Darth Heinous. Cody wasn't especially pleased with her for that, either). In time.

TBC


	4. Part Four: Baby Mine

Author's Notes: Obi-Wan ever so kindly reminded me that we hadn't yet heard the story behind Merit's adopted son Bran (mentioned in the first part of this story). And this isn't the full story, but gives you the basic outline. I'm also thinking about replacing Anakin as a main character with Cody, since Anakin's only been mentioned thus far, while Cody has been an actual character in two segments (we'll see, there are a lot of segments yet). He also reminded me that the other part of his theory as to why he remembers more of the past is because Obi-Wan is too close to everything. That's as good a reason as any. I'm hoping to have at least one more segment posted before I leave for Florida on Monday, because I'm betting that I'll be too exhausted after visiting Kennedy Space Center and the various parks to write. On the other hand … you just never know what will provoke an idea. Oh, and with regards to Bran's name ... it's a Celtic name, and it does mean 'raven,' just you can assume that Lisseth Warda Solo was from a psuedo-Celtic world.

Part Four

Baby Mine

Apartment of Obi-Wan Kenobi & Merit Solo

Jedi Temple, Coruscant

Something horrific happened during Mace Windu's most recent mission … something that left him with haunted eyes and an infant boy with black hair and brown eyes in his arms. Only hours after his return to the Temple, his arms were empty of that child. But the shadows remained in his eyes. Obi-Wan Kenobi knew it wasn't his place to comfort the councilor … but he couldn't help the desire to reach out to his honorary 'uncle.' In the year since the events on Naboo, he found himself growing closer to the other man. In the beginning, it was their shared wariness over what the changes would bring to the Order … much as he did like Merit, he was still wary of what was to come.

And it hadn't been easy … there were the deaths of those Jedi assigned to guard Neeti Anjul until it was time to figure out what to do about her (and the fallout that resulted). There was the adjustment Anakin had to make, going from a slave boy on Tatooine to a Jedi padawan: an adjustment that, Obi-Wan conceded, would have been far easier if Thane Solo was his Master. He couldn't bring himself to think much about the late Jedi. His death meant the survival of Obi-Wan's own former Master … and Thane Solo's younger sister continued to grieve.

She wasn't grieving right now, however … her delighted laughter as the baby snuggled in her lap grabbed for the long braid hanging over one shoulder brought a smile to Obi-Wan's lips, and lightened the countenance of Mace Windu. The older Jedi murmured, "That's one good thing that came out of this mess. She'll make a good mother, I think. In some ways, she's teaching us all and doesn't realize it." Obi-Wan thought back to the day he and Merit helped to deliver a baby in downtown Coruscant, thought of the smile that lit her face as she cradled the newborn Togruta in her arms … and remembered how he felt. As a diplomat for the Order, he saw more than his fair share of death and destruction, but how often did he see something as life-affirming as a baby coming into the world? Not enough. Not nearly enough.

He would have answered, but was distracted by the baby making very distressed noises and equally distressed faces, as well as Merit gently chastising, "I did say that it wouldn't taste good. Here … let's get that nasty hair out of your mouth. Too bad I don't have a necklace for you to play with." Much to Obi-Wan's astonishment, Mace actually snickered at that and Merit looked up, adjusting the baby in her arms. She made a face at them both, but she looked too happy to really be even annoyed with them, even as she asked, "Are you sure about this, Master?"

"He's not Force-sensitive, so the crèche is out of the question. But … he's meant to be yours. I'm sure of that. You mean you never thought about being a mother while running around the galaxy, saving those who needed to be saved?" Mace asked, a hint of teasing in his voice for those who knew what to listen for, and Merit rolled her eyes at him. Obi-Wan knew his partner well enough to realize that she would have stuck her tongue out at him if she wasn't feeling so off-kilter. Her eyes kept returning to the child in her arms, who kept reaching for the thick braid he'd just tried to put in his mouth.

"Uhm … no. And Aidan was never a hundred percent sure that he'd healed the injuries I'd sustained while Thane and I were being held prisoner by Andriu, so I wasn't even sure if I could conceive. And I'm not convinced that I _should_ be a mother. I mean, I have my responsibilities to the Order as a whole, as well as my responsibilities to my students in the Home Guard. And yet …" Merit answered, her voice trailing off as the baby settled against her chest, a yawn escaping his mouth. Merit's hand smoothed down his tiny back, cradling him protectively against her body.

"He belongs with you, Merit. I suppose I could have turned home over to the Child Services Agency here on Coruscant when I returned. But I felt a tugging to return to the Temple, and that was because he belongs with you. What will you name him?" Mace asked and for the first time since the baby was placed in her arms, Merit's smile slipped as she looked at the Councilor. Her brown eyes were filled with sadness as she gazed up at him.

"His parents won't be coming for him?" she asked and Mace slowly shook his head. In his mind, Obi-Wan filled in, ' _because they're dead.'_ But whether Mace was responsible for the deaths of the baby's parents or was simply unable to save them … well, he had a sense that he would never know the answer to that. Merit looked again at the sleeping child in her arms and murmured, "Bran … his name is 'Bran.' In my mother's birth-tongue, it means 'raven.' Fitting for a little boy with black hair, hmm?" The little boy newly-named (or perhaps re-named) 'Bran' cooed up at Merit, as if sensing that by naming him, she was also claiming him … even if she yet didn't realize it herself.

"Fitting indeed. And no. No, his father died during the course of my mission, and I have no idea what happened to his mother. And don't try to tell me that the Force isn't vehemently insisting that you're to raise Bran … I hear it, quite clearly," Mace answered. Obi-Wan could tell from Merit's expression that she heard it just as clearly. And, even more interesting, she still didn't seem entirely convinced … but whether that was because she clearly wanted the child or because she truly feared she couldn't be the mother Bran deserved, only time would tell.

What he did know was that little Bran was falling asleep, the end of Merit's braid clutched in one tiny hand, and the baby's Force-presence said simply, 'home.' (Obi-Wan bit back a smile at Bran's confusion over Merit's chest, as she was apparently far softer than what he knew in the past … that smile died slowly when he realized that meant the boy's birth mother had likely been dead for quite some time). Merit offered one last smile before reclining backward on the floor. Bran gave a tiny whimper, but the small amount of distress vanished as Merit stroked his back lightly. Obi-Wan watched in fascination as both infant and woman dozed off.

Obi-Wan led Mace out of the quarters he and Merit shared, and the Councilor observed, "She may yet have the opportunity to be a mother to a child born of her body. But she is meant to be that child's mother. I know you'll help her with the Home Guard and with Bran." Obi-Wan nodded … yes. His Knighthood was full of surprises, but he was learning that he enjoyed every second he spent with the Home Guard. Given how close he came to going to AgriCorps, he had a special affinity to those children. Helping Merit to raise a child from infancy, on the other hand … that would prove to be more challenging. Mace added, more to himself than anything else, "When I returned here, I truly intended to take that child to Child Services. There were so many shatterpoints around him … but he needed a diaper change."

Obi-Wan snickered, because yes, he'd noticed that … along with the smell, and the baby's crying as he and Merit passed Mace in the hall. Merit had offered to assist Mace, admitting that she'd changed very few diapers but at the very least, she could provide an extra set of hands. Obi-Wan knew that he would forever cherish the Look the Councilor gave Merit in response to her cheeky offer. It was his intention to get the little boy to the professionals, but instead, he gave the baby to Merit to change. And while Merit changed very few diapers (Ami, the only child she had a great deal of contact with, was four or five years old when they met), she still did better than Mace or Obi-Wan, who both nearly sick from both the smell and the contents of the diaper (which wasn't to say that she didn't grimace, to be fair. She did, muttering, 'ew' under her breath). And since talking about shatterpoints was far more pleasant than talking about dirty diapers, Obi-Wan asked, "What do you see around him now?"

Mace merely smiled, glanced over their shoulder toward the closed door where Merit and Bran Solo now rested, and replied, "Always in motion, the future is." Riiiiiight. And on that note, Obi-Wan would return to his partner and to her new son. Mace went on, "I need to meet with your former Master. I know I arranged the first meeting between Anakin and Chancellor Palpatine here in the Temple, but the boy's teachers are noticing that he's more prideful, particularly right after a meeting with the Chancellor." Obi-Wan grimaced, because he'd noticed the same thing and tried to call it to his former Master's attention on more than one occasion. Maybe Mace would have more luck than Obi-Wan did. The Councilor squeezed his shoulder (something that Obi-Wan was slowly becoming comfortable with) and gave him a gentle shove toward the door. Message received and acknowledged.

He slipped back inside the apartment, to find Merit sound asleep on the floor, still cradling Bran close. He murmured, "Oh, this will not do at all." Remembering what Merit showed him after they delivered the Togrutan baby, Obi-Wan very carefully scooped Bran up into his arms, supporting his head and neck. Bran woke up briefly, brown eyes peering up at him, before deciding to accept this strange set of arms and returning to sleep. They had no place for him to sleep, so it was Merit's bed for now. Later, after both the new mother and new son were rested, they would find suitable items for the baby (what sort of things? Obi-Wan had very little experience with this, and wasn't even sure he was doing what little he could properly). He started to leave the room, and stopped, wondering if the baby was secure enough. Was he old enough to crawl? Hmm … Obi-Wan plucked the child up from the bed and placed him on the floor beside it, before he returned to the living room of their quarters to retrieve Merit.

Very carefully, he scooped her into his arms and Merit mumbled something under her breath, curving her arms and her body around him. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, counted to ten in Standard and in Mando'a, before releasing his desires into the Force. It was becoming quite bothersome, the way his desire for Merit increased on a daily basis, and meditation was helping very little. However, once his head was more or less clear, he carried Merit into her room and placed her on the bed, and then picked up Bran to place him beside her. As an afterthought, he covered them both up, before slipping from the room. Now, more than ever, he needed to submerge his desire. He wasn't ready yet to be anything more than friends. Neither was Merit, especially not now that she was a mother.

TBC


	5. Part Five: Kiss Felt 'Round the Galaxy

Author's Notes: Merry Christmas, y'all! For everyone who celebrates it, have a joyous day … for those who don't, have a lovely Sunday. So, I went to see _Assassin's Creed_ yesterday, and found it far more interesting and enjoyable than _Warcraft_ (the last videogame adaptation I went to see) … the only thing even remotely memorable about _Warcraft_ was how much Lothar reminded me of Obi-Wan. In any event, we lurch ahead with our two stubborn Jedi … evidently, the Force on occasion not only matchmakes, but behaves like an exasperated parent, as we see in this chapter. Much to the chagrin of both Obi-Wan and Merit (and mine, because I wanted to build up to this a little more, rather than have it come out of nowhere).

Responses to Guest Reviews:

Hi, Kyle … thanks for your review. Ordinarily, adding characters from another fandom/show isn't something I do unless I plan to write a crossover or a fusion, because it can be risky. There are some characters that just do not translate well into another fandom. In this case, I made the exception because I could see those six characters slotting into the Star Wars universe as a whole (plus Tayn/Slade absolutely _refused_ to shut up until I wrote it).

Part Five

Kiss Felt 'Round the Galaxy

Mid-Rim

Three years after Naboo Invasion

He had a feeling he would regret this, especially when he saw his partner's eyes widen at his announcement … followed by a steely expression that meant They Would Have Words About This Later. That was fine … because that made the assumption that they would both be alive to have words about what he was about to do. Perhaps his actions weren't entirely necessary (but the Force was telling him that what he was about to do was very, very necessary indeed and why his partner wasn't hearing that, he had no idea), but Obi-Wan had a Bad Feeling that doing anything else would get them all killed. And there wasn't enough time to tell her that, with such a small window of opportunity. That, however, didn't stop him from offering her a reassuring smile. He turned back to the prince they were here to protect during the negotiations and said quietly, "I will return shortly … remain here with Knight Solo, and she will look after you." And in the event that Obi-Wan failed, she would die protecting the prince. But Obi-Wan would not fail … at least, not this time.

He nodded to the prince and started for the stairs that led up out of the bunker and into the main part of the palace, but froze as Merit called his name. He turned to face her, lips parted to again reassure her … but found himself unable to say a word when her small hands came up to cup his face and she pressed her lips against his own. Just as quickly as it began, it ended and Merit drew away, whispering, "Be careful. _Please_." Still stunned that his long-held desire just came true (she felt the same way he did?), he nodded and pressed a light kiss to her forehead before taking his leave of her once more.

He successfully made his way up into the palace … and then into the communications center, where he was able to send the distress call that ended up saving them all. And best of all, once they were rescued, he learned that the attack on the palace ended up saving the negotiations. Where the prince from the rival family had been dragging his feet about certain requests, he now conceded … and took things a step beyond. All in all, it was a good day. At least until they retreated to the ship that would take them home and where Merit was reunited with her toddler … and Merit decided now was a good time for that 'Later' talk (all right, so he opened the door for that particular conversation).

He'd just emerged from the sonic shower, feeling her turbulent emotions through the Force and their bond. To her credit, she was trying to release her emotions into the Force … the sheer terror she'd felt, along with the anger. That was as much due to her concern for Bran, now sleeping peacefully in the next room as anything else. And, much to his surprise, she wasn't angry with him … not really. With the situation, yes … with her own terror, absolutely. But not really with him. Because of that (and because they needed to deal with The Kiss), he said without looking up from the messages he was checking, "Something you need to say, Merit?"

At that, she erupted furiously, "You foolish, foolish man! What were you thinking?" He raised an eyebrow at her, and she went on, "I'm not arguing that you did what was necessary … but you didn't have to go through the palace. You heard what the prince said … there was an alternate way to the communications center! You risked your life for … oh, you foolish man!" He'd scared her badly. Unfortunately, she'd scared him quite a few times, once only a matter of weeks earlier … and the memory of the Kiss was making him short-tempered. So was the realization that he wanted to kiss her again.

And he was more than a little stung by her accusation that he'd risked his life for nothing. The mission wasn't nothing … her life wasn't nothing. And again, the memory of her lips pressed against his sent tremors through his body. Why had she done that? It was so much easier to push those feelings away when he thought his feelings for her weren't reciprocated. Or were they? Did she really feel the same way he did, or was she caught up in the moment? Merit asked again, her voice tight with pain and fear, "What were you thinking?"

On any other day, Obi-Wan could have let it go. On any other day, he could have released his own frustration into the Force … on any other day when Merit Solo hadn't kissed him and sent his world into a tailspin. Staring at her in shock, Obi-Wan fired back, "You … you have the gall to ask me what I was thinking, after pulling so many kriffing insane stunts, it's a wonder you're not dead? You are the parent of a small boy, not I … yet that didn't stop you from placing yourself between a maddened Jedi and someone he wanted dead!" Merit folded her arms over her chest, her brown eyes never leaving his face. Only the barest hint of a grimace told him that his accusation hit home, but Merit wasn't backing down. So be it, then.

"In the first place," she replied in a voice entirely too calm, and highly at odds with the near shriek she'd assaulted him with when he returned to the governor's bunker (along with the fiercest hug he'd ever received from anyone), "I was never in any danger with Tayn. As soon as I moved in front of him, he started shifting so that he didn't accidently hurt me if he went after Zalan. Secondly, that was the only even remotely insane thing I've done since adopting Bran. Thirdly, watch your language, my two and half year old son is in the next room and he's picking up on things I'd rather he not learn. And finally, my original question stands … what the ever-lovin' kriff were you thinking?"

Obi-Wan sighed and ran his hand over his face, rubbing at the (still slightly-itchy) beard that he'd been growing over the last few months. They could argue about this until Bran woke up … or he could start answering her questions … and maybe find out what the Force was saying to her that she hadn't known about the danger. He said quietly, "I was thinking about protecting both sides in this negotiation, Merit … and I was thinking about ensuring that Bran wouldn't lose his mother so soon after losing his father. Most of all, I was thinking about the warning I was getting from the Force, that taking the less-direct path would be more dangerous. Merit, while you were reassuring the princes once we were all out, if I'd tried to take that other path … I would now be dead. Worse, we would all be dead because of the damage taken during the initial blast. It badly damaged the lift from the bunker to the communications center … and there was unexploded ordnance trapped between the wall and the lift."

Merit's face crumpled and she whispered brokenly, "I'm sorry. It's just …at the exact same time the Force was warning you not to take that alternate route, it was sending a different warning to me. It was telling me …" She froze, her brown eyes widening. Concerned, Obi-Wan took a step forward and Merit breathed, "The warning … it quieted. After … after I kissed you." She blushed then, as if just now realizing what she'd done, and Obi-Wan very carefully didn't laugh. Merit actually squeaked, "Oh Force … I actually kissed you! I've wanted to do it for such a long time, but I couldn't work up the courage, and I didn't think you wanted me. I mean, I'm not exactly pretty, and there are so many other Knights who you could have … mmph!"

Somewhat overwhelmed by the rush of words that flowed out of the shocked young woman (and where did she get the idea that she wasn't pretty?), Obi-Wan cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. It was the barest brushing of her lips at first, but then his fingers started tangling in her silky dark hair, and the kiss intensified on both sides. The Force swirled around them both, all but singing its delight and a sense of ' _it's-about-time_.' When they broke apart, Merit still staring at him wide-eyed, Obi-Wan murmured, "Never let me hear you say that again. You are beautiful to me, Merit Solo. And I've wanted to kiss you for quite some time as well, but wasn't sure if you'd welcome my attention." Now Merit was staring at him in frank disbelief. Obi-Wan felt a smile teasing at his mouth, pure relief threatening to turn that hint of a smile into a laugh. Merit felt the same way he did. And she'd initiated their first kiss.

"You, dear one, are an idiot … who wouldn't want you? You're gorgeous … especially now with that lovely beard. We won't talk about the nights I've woken up with sweat-soaked sleep clothes after dreaming about that beard against my skin," Merit retorted and Obi-Wan arched a brow at her. Really? Hmm. Now that he thought about it … oh, Force, the mental images those words provoked! Heat rose to his cheeks, and Merit added, sounding both intrigued and amused, "And you're adorable when you blush. I have to confess, the times I've said truly shocking things? I did it deliberately just to make you blush."

Just for that, he _had_ to kiss her again, deepening it until she moaned into his mouth, and then he pulled back when his own head started spinning. She stared at him, looking as dazed as he felt, and managed to say, sounding more than a little breathless, "Unless you wish to take things further tonight, dear one … I would suggest we stop there. I am not ready to do anything more than kiss, much as I wish to … and I suspect the same is true of you." On the one hand, Obi-Wan was annoyed that she was still capable of rational thought. On the other hand …

"I am _not_ ready. Besides, Bran is in the next room. We should at least find someone to stay the night with him before we go any further," Obi-Wan agreed, resting his forehead against hers. There was a part of him which wondered if they were moving too fast. But … they'd known each other for nearly three years, been partners for much of that time, and picked each other up during their lowest points. She wasn't Siri, she wasn't Satine … she was Merit, and being Merit was more than enough. She didn't have to be anyone else.

Right now, she huffed a laugh, murmuring, "So very true. I suppose we both should meditate about what this means going forward? Or, at least get some rest. And I owe you an apology. Even if the Force was playing matchmaker …" Obi-Wan kissed her forehead lightly, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her flush against his chest. It was forgiveness, and an apology, and a promise, all wrapped up into one.

"Already forgiven. Although, we will be having a conversation about your definitions of 'insane,' at some point. The confrontation with Tayn was far from the only insane stunt you've pulled in recent memory, my dear," he retorted. There was a snort from somewhere in the vicinity of his collarbone, along with a muffled, ' _bantha poodoo_.' Obi-Wan shook his head with a small smile. And then Merit pulled back to look at him, mischief lighting her expression. Oh dear. That expression never boded well for him.

"Well. We'll just see about _that_ , dear one," Merit answered, before pulling him into another kiss, intensifying it until his legs threatened to give out on him and it was he who was moaning into her mouth. Brat. This didn't solve anything … really, if anything, it further complicated life, for them both. She had a little boy to raise, and he continued to have a contentious relationship with his former Master (thanks in part to Obi-Wan's own relationship with Merit). But … he had the sense that in the end, it would all be worth it.

TBC


	6. Part Six: A Burden Shared

Author's Notes: I wasn't entirely sure how to address the recent loss of Carrie Fisher. I was on my holiday break when she died … in fact, I was sitting on a curb at Kennedy Space Center, eating my lunch when I learned of her passing, and our bus driver made an announcement as we were leaving KSC to return to Orlando. And truly, can I say anything that hasn't already been said? I doubt it. So … safe crossing, to both Carrie and her mother. To those left behind … my most sincere condolences.

Part Six

A Burden Shared

Jedi Temple, Coruscant

Two Years after the New Jedi Reforms

(Three months since Obi-Wan and Merit's first kiss)

He found her in the training salles … the practice droids not just destroyed, but utterly shredded. Obi-Wan looked first at the droids, then at the small, huddled figure in the corner. He was in meetings for most of the day, with various Council members as they tried to make sense what happened on the city-planet. He was leaving his meeting with Master Yoda, when Bant commed him. Merit had asked her to watch Bran while she tried to deal with … everything. And Bant was worried sick about her. Yesterday was … painful … for all of them. But Merit … it affected Merit in particular. He could still hear her anguished scream of denial as the spaceport collapsed, crashing into the hoverbus terminal about a mile away.

That anguish quickly gave way to a fierce determination as they reached the disaster site, soon to be joined by other Jedi in the general area who felt the destruction and death in the Force, as well as the emergency services. They'd spent the better part of yesterday assisting first with rescue operations, and then with recovery, and finally clean-up. Obi-Wan meditated before sleeping, releasing his own grief and rage and horror into the Force. Merit, though … something was hurting his partner, and he was as worried about her as Bant was. But until now, when he saw her huddled in a corner of the room, long dark hair spilling over her shoulders, did he realize just how deeply the events of the previous day effected her. She was unable to release her emotions into the Force and it drove her here. Bant said when she commed him that Merit feared that her emotions would negatively impact her son. Since the kiss, since their confrontation over her habit of putting herself in danger (no, he still didn't accept that she was in no danger when she confronted Tayn), she was taking more care with her safety and with Bran's. So for her to retreat to the training salles …

This was very, very bad. Possibly even worse than Bant feared. Which meant that very careful handling was required. Obi-Wan bit back what he might have said to anyone else, anyone else who grew up in the Temple. Merit didn't grow up in the Temple … she grew up constantly on the run, always looking over her shoulder. With her brother dead, and the remaining Jedi in her group elsewhere, there were precious few in the galaxy whom she trusted. Obi-Wan counted himself fortunate that was listed among those few. Even so, what would have been acceptable for Bant or Garen or anyone was out of the question for Merit. So. Teasing quips were out.

And so, he sat down beside her, his back resting against the wall and his shoulder pressed against hers. This was the closest he'd been to Merit in terms of physical proximity since their kiss a few months back. He was requested by a Master for an assignment that lasted just under three months, and just returned two days earlier. They'd not yet discussed their (mutual) attraction any further, and honestly, Obi-Wan was grateful for that, as well as the assignment. It gave him time and distance to sort out how he felt and what he wanted to happen next. That still hadn't happened. However, one blessing of his relationship with Merit was her quiet acceptance of what he could offer and when he could offer it. She never asked more of him than what he could give. And now, it was his turn to return the favor. When she was ready to speak, she would. They sat in silence for several moments, before the soft inhale beside him told him that Merit was on the verge of speaking.

"I was sixteen when it happened," she said, her voice hoarse from weeping. They were the first words she'd spoken to him since the previous day. She said nothing during the recovery phase of their mission, only worked with a grim determination, but even a non-Force-sensitive could have felt the emotions rolling from her. Obi-Wan said nothing in response, and Merit went on, wiping at her eyes, "We were on Chandrila, fighting against our father's troops, trying to save anyone we could … but not nearly as many as we wanted to. It was one of the last planets holding out against Darth Cadeus … you don't want to hear what he did to Dathomir, the previous planet to fall to him, much less what he did to the Nightsisters. No one deserves that. So we fought and planned and hid, and tried to get as many people evacuated as possible. My father was something of an egotist … he liked making grand statements. So he would target the largest carrier and blow it into so much space debris. The smaller craft, he tended to leave alone … more for strategic purposes than out of the goodness of his heart. Also, they were harder to hit."

Still, Obi-Wan said nothing, because he sensed that this story was one she'd never told before, and she needed to tell it on her own terms. Once again, she swiped at her face, this time almost angrily, and in the features of the twenty-seven year old knight sitting beside him, he could see echoes of the sixteen year old padawan she was when this happened. After a moment, she took a deep breath, observing, "Some in the capital city got the bright idea to retreat to the Pinnacle. Thane advised against it, because it would provide a tempting target for our father. The Pinnacle … it was built not long after the Empire fell as a tribute to Mon Mothma, and as a reminder for people to look to the stars. But they … they were sure that it could withstand anything. It was well-fortified. Just … not well enough. There were just under three hundred people inside the Pinnacle when one of the troopers under Darth Heinous made four strategic hits before crashing into it. And the Pinnacle, which stood for decades … came down."

Just as the spaceport had the previous day. Merit swallowed hard, rasping out, "Not counting the pilot, roughly five hundred people were killed when the Pinnacle collapsed. I was escorting a group of civilians from a poorer section of the city to one of the refuges when it happened, while Thane brought up the rear. The impact of the Pinnacle hitting the ground, and the lives lost when it did … it knocked us both unconscious. When I came to, the people we'd been escorting to safety … they waited to make sure we were okay. They wanted to go back and help, but it was then that the second wave attacked. As people were rushing forward to help … you see, what no one knew was that Andriu had a perimeter of explosives planted around the Pinnacle." Obi-Wan closed his eyes, because he just _knew_ what was coming.

Merit went on, biting her lip, "The choice to make sure Thane and I were okay … that ended up saving their lives when the ring of explosions went off. Oh, Force, Obi-Wan … the sheer destruction! The second set of explosions sent Thane into a Force-coma, because he is … he was …" She shook her head, and Obi-Wan gave into the urge to squeeze her hand. Merit inhaled slowly, murmuring, "Worst part of it was, they were timed … people started to feel safe and began crowding in to help, and another one would go off. Found that out later. No fear to anger to hate to suffering lecture, if you please, but that was it for me, so far as Andriu was concerned. What he did to me and Thane was bad enough … but what he and his troops did to those poor people is something entirely different. In the end, nearly twenty-five hundred people died that day. But my group … I got us to safety, while a few of the men carried Thane, in one of the abandoned metro stations … you know, before the Chandrilans had the capacity for space flight. When I say 'abandoned,' it hadn't been used for over six hundred years. It was dirty and dusty and we won't discuss the creepy crawlies, but we were safe. Unlike so many others."

"How did you find out about it? The abandoned metro station, I mean?" Obi-Wan asked and Merit blinked, almost startled by the sound of his voice. But she frowned thoughtfully, as if searching her memory for that specific detail. Merit sometimes got lost … not so much in her head or in the Force, but in her memories. Although she was the same age as Obi-Wan (although she was technically nearly a century younger than he was), the things she'd experienced in her own time were more in line with a Master like his Grandmaster or Master Windu.

"I was led to it by one of the children. His mother played in the old station when she was a little girl and she showed it to him once the rumors started floating that our father would target Chandrila next. The boy survived … his mother did not. She worked in the Pinnacle," Merit said softly. By now, she was leaning into Obi-Wan, her head resting on his shoulder. Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around her, sharing his warmth with his partner, who was trembling. From strong emotions or from the cold, he wasn't sure, and it didn't matter … because those tremors began to ease when he held her.

They were both silent for a long time, before Merit murmured, "I'm sorry." For what? As if hearing his internal question, she explained, "I know that I worried you and Bant, and I'll apologize to her when we return to the apartment. But my own … I was afraid. I was terrified that my anger would boil over and I would end up hurting Bran. So I came here." And that was exactly what she should do, if nothing else was helping. He wasn't seeing a problem. Merit sighed, pushing her hair back from her eyes as she explained, "I suppose … I suppose it just seems to me that you take care of me far more than I take care of you, and that's not right."

"And that is, without a doubt, the most ridiculous thing you've ever said … even worse than your claim that you don't routinely put yourself in danger," Obi-Wan said flatly. Merit again blinked at him and Obi-Wan went on, "You've been taking care of me since before we even met, or did you forget that I learned of your attempt to defend me in Council when Master declared me ready for my Trials? The way you listened to my concerns about Anakin in the days we left for Naboo? The times when you brought back lunch or dinner for me when I was more focused on our next mission than anything else? You _do_ take care of me, Merit. Bran is your first priority, as he should be, but there has never been a time when you weren't there for me."

And there wasn't. She always stood by his side, even when she wasn't a hundred percent convinced that he was right. She always supported him, always backed him up. Just as he was trying to do for her now, because this wasn't just about yesterday. Yesterday was … it was a catalyst. A reminder of what all her father took from her. Because it wasn't bad enough that Merit was on a planet during its death throes as a civilization (Merit told him what happened to other planets once Darth Cadeus was through with it … not good was an understatement). Oh, no … Merit was on that planet during that time because her father was a Sith, trying and doing a very good job of destroying that very planet.

In her mind, she knew that her father was the guilty party … but in her sixteen year old heart, she blamed herself as well, because his blood ran through her veins (how she justified blaming herself when she didn't blame Thane, when the exact same blood ran through his veins, Obi-Wan still wasn't sure). And then there were her memories of her older brother, whom she still missed quite keenly and never truly grieved for. He'd watched as she reeled from crisis to crisis, always trying to fulfill whatever promises she'd made to the Jedi of the past, present, and future, to save who needed to be saved. Oh, he knew that she'd cried for Thane … but never truly grieved, not the way she had to in order to heal.

He was less surprised that she finally hit a durasteel wall and could go no further … and more surprised that it hadn't happened sooner. And now, they sat curled up together on the floor of a training salle, her head resting on his shoulder and his cheek resting against her hair in turn. She was slowly starting to drift off to sleep, and while Obi-Wan knew he should probably get her off this floor, he wasn't inclined to force her to move. Besides, once they got back to their quarters, she'd be apologizing to Bant for worrying her and fussing over Bran, and not getting any rest at all. No … no, this was better. He'd carried her to bed in the past … many times, and he could pick her up without waking her. Force knew he had enough practice. But as her breathing evened out, the door to the salle opened and two shadows, one tall and one tiny, stood in the light of the hall. There was no question about the identity of the smaller shadow (especially not with the hoverchair a shadow as well), and the taller one …

He wasn't especially surprised to hear Mace Windu ask softly, "How is she?" He and Master Yoda advanced into the room, the ancient Master's ears flattening against his head as he looked at Merit and he hummed under his breath. Obi-Wan tried to adjust his grasp on Merit, but the Master of the Order knelt before them both and gently eased Merit into his own arms, before rising to his feet. Obi-Wan started to follow, but Master Yoda rested a gentle clawed hand on his own knee, and the young Knight stilled.

"Heal, she shall … alone, she is not. Help with the healing, that will. Concerned about you, I am," were Yoda's rather surprising words. Obi-Wan blinked in astonishment. Concerned about him? Why? He thought back on the events of the previous day, trying to figure out why his actions or behavior would have given his great-grandmaster cause for concern. Yoda went on, "Difficult, yesterday was. For all of us. Concerned about you, I am. Know this, you do." Obi-Wan drew in a breath, to answer the Grandmaster of the Order, and his own great-grandmaster. Mace Windu stood with Merit in his arms, still as a status as he watched the ancient Master and the young Knight. At least, until he spoke.

"You have never commented on it, much less taken it for granted, but you know Yoda has always had a soft spot for you, Obi-Wan. And Yoda, let him up … she's heavier than she looks," Mace observed. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the older Jedi's complaint, not believing it for a second. Yoda had a soft spot for him … all right, he could accept that, but it was long past time Master Windu acknowledged that he had a soft spot for Merit as well. Yoda grunted as he looked up at his second in command, and Obi-Wan pushed back his amusement.

"Have a soft spot for Obi-Wan as well, you do. Pretend otherwise, you should not," was Yoda's severe retort. However, he did remove his hand from Obi-Wan's knee, allowing the Knight to gain his feet. And Yoda wasn't finished surprising him, as he perched up on Obi-Wan's shoulder. He said softly, "Taught us many things, yesterday did. Changing, the Jedi Order is. Changing, you are. Change with it, we must. Important to you, she is. Important to us, _you_ are. Know this, you should. My great-grandpadawan you are." There was a point to this, because Yoda didn't ordinarily tell him things that he already knew.

But it was Mace Windu who said, his voice rough with suppressed laughter, "What he's trying to say is that he loves you and yesterday shook him badly." Yoda hmm'd at him. For his own part, Obi-Wan looked from the Koruun Master, to the young woman sleeping in his arms, to his own great-grandmaster and tried to figure out what in the name of the Force was happening. ' _There is no death, there is only the Force_.' He heard that so many times while he was growing up. Mace added, his voice gentling as he eased Merit back into Obi-Wan's arms, "Remember, Knight Kenobi … love and attachment aren't the same thing. If we have learned anything in the last few years, it's that … and that people should know when they are loved."

He cast a particularly meaningful look at Merit. Obi-Wan followed his gaze. But … did he love Merit? He cared for her … there was no question in his mind of that. He cared for her deeply. He was incredibly attracted to her. But love her? He couldn't answer that, not yet. But, as he followed Mace Windu and Master Yoda from the training salles, Merit sleeping peacefully against his shoulder, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to at least tell her that she was important to him … no. No, that she was dear to him. That was far closer to the truth … no matter what your point of view happened to be.

TBC


	7. Part 7: To See Stars

Author's Notes: So, I've been wanting to write this part for quite some time, but they were both being incredibly closed-mouthed about how their physical relationship began. I wanted to avoid clichés (such as Merit nearly dies, forcing Obi-Wan to realize what she means to him … because let's face it, Obi-Wan is a trouble magnet, as is Merit just by virtue of being a Skywalker, and those two are nearly dying every other week … if not more often), and I wanted their first time to fit them both. And then, I happened to read the liner notes from a particular CD I own, and a set of lines from one of the songs caught my attention. Funny, how often music lyrics or poetry lines knock something loose. I made a reference to those lines, when Merit talks about the lullaby her mother sang to her when she was a child. If you're interested, the artist is David Arkenstone, the CD is _Caravan of Light_ , and the song is _Skies of Africa_. The exact lyrics are: ' _when all the stars begin to come alive, I can walk into the darkest night_.' Not quite what Merit remembers, but children don't always remember exactly. What she remembers more than anything else is her mother's arms around her and feeling safe. I leave on vacation in nineteen days … I'm heading for Budapest, my first time in Central Europe. Who knows what ideas will pop into my head during my many hours in the air, especially if (God forbid) I can't sleep again on the long flight from Atlanta to Amsterdam? We'll soon find out, m'dears ... and yes, I did end it before things got ... interesting between them, because Obi-Wan refused to say anything about what happens next.

Chapter Seven

To See Stars

Palace of Queen Breha

Alderaan

Two and a half years after the New Jedi Reforms

"Good evening, your Majesty. Have you seen … oh. Hello there, little one."

Breha, Queen of Alderaan, smiled a little as Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi entered her sitting room. The young Knight looked a bit bemused to find Bran Solo sound asleep in a nest of blankets on the floor, but he didn't ask the obvious question. Instead, he asked, his voice dropping considerably to avoid waking the little boy, "Have you seen Merit since she left him here?" _Ah … that's a_ _ **much**_ _better question_ , the queen of Alderaan thought.

"She left Bran here about an hour ago … I believe she said she was going to the roof," Breha answered serenely. The young man's lips moved, but again, he didn't ask the obvious question. Instead, his eyes focused on Bran as if the toddler held all the secrets of the universe. And who was to say that he didn't? However, the young Knight merely inclined his head and started to leave the room … presumably in search of Bran's mother. Breha thought quickly about what her next move should be. Like anyone with a working set of eyes, she noticed the attraction between the two and the way they interacted. Should she give them a little help?

Maybe not help … but something else? As Obi-Wan turned, Breha said softly, "You might look for her in the highest section of the roof. She mentioned needing to see stars." Breha wondered if he would catch the double meaning. The way he hesitated before inclining his head indicated that he did indeed. He glanced at the toddler, and Breha added, "It is my delight to watch over this little one. Go. See to his mother." She hadn't known what to make of the pair when they arrived on Alderaan. She didn't know what to make of the Jedi, period. But the bantering between the two Knights over the last few days (to say nothing of the child who nestled contentedly in his mother's arms) went far in alleviating any discomfort she might have felt.

As did the conversation she had with Merit Solo the night before. She found the dark-haired Jedi sitting cross-legged on the ledge of the balcony outside her room, staring out into the night. The other young woman immediately apologized, saying that she'd merely been looking for some place open. Breha was equally quick to inform her that there was no need for her to apologize. A companionable silence fell between them, one that was only broken when Breha asked about Bran. A conversation followed about the little boy, about Knight Solo's adoption of him (informal until the Jedi Order intervened), since his parents were evidently killed and the Master of the Order returned with the baby from a mission. She acknowledged with a laugh that she was just carrying on a family tradition … the Knight's own grandmother was placed with a childless couple after the infant's mother died in childbirth and her father might as well have died. She'd added, turning her face to the sky, that her grandmother was raised on a world very much like Alderaan … a world that no longer existed. Breha hadn't asked any questions after that. She was afraid of the answer. Knight Solo … or Merit, as she asked Breha to call her … murmured that she was worried about what she found on Alderaan. Her brother died on Naboo, forever poisoning any joy she may have found there. But here, strangely enough, she could find peace, however briefly. Breha wasn't sensitive to the Force, but she could tell that peace was something this young woman wasn't accustomed to.

And so, she quietly made arrangements with the head of her security to allow Knight Solo … Merit … access to the roof so she could see the stars and breathe freely. It was a wish she could fully understand (her head of security agreed, hoping that a Jedi would be able to find the holes in security that others would miss). Breha repeated, sensing now that it was truly important for both of the Jedi, "Look for her on the tallest parts of the roof, where it's easiest to see the stars. Once Bran was asleep, she told me about a song her mother used to sing to her, about the stars. Perhaps when she sees them, she feels close to her mother and grandmother again." Knight Kenobi inclined his head and she returned her attention to Bran. So, if he didn't realize that she saw him blow a small kiss to the sleeping youngster … well, that was easily forgiven.

Breha smiled to herself as the Knight exited and settled herself down beside Bran, murmuring, "Well, then, little one … I've done my part. Now it's up to your parents." Because, whether Obi-Wan Kenobi understood it in these terms, he was now Bran's father. And Breha wasn't about to break that news to him. He wouldn't believe her … and this was something he would have to figure out on his own. Along with a few other … things.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The tallest parts of the roof … well, that certainly narrowed things down! Assuming, of course, that he used his eyes, rather than the bond that developed between himself and Merit. And he was using the bond, which guided him across the rooftop of the palace. He teased Merit once about where her love of heights came from, and she dryly observed that it seemed likely she inherited it from her maternal grandfather. He was quite similar to her paternal grandfather … they were both rogues with hearts of gold, to say nothing of being outrageous flirts. It was a running joke in their family while her mother was growing up that her father was good on roofs. It seemed that Merit inherited that tendency.

And … there she was, sitting atop the highest pinnacle of the palace. Of course. Where else would she be? She smirked down at him, her expression more at ease than he'd seen in a long time. At least since her brother's death. He asked with a tiny smirk of his own, "Find what you were looking for?" As he spoke, he glanced around, gesturing to the planet as a whole. She rolled her eyes before jumping lightly down to stand beside him, and if that wasn't designed to give him an unpleasant shock, he didn't know what was. He huffed softly, "So uncivilized."

"I'm sorry, was that intended as an insult?" Merit inquired innocently, and it was Obi-Wan's turn to roll his eyes with exasperation. She smiled softly, turning her attention back to the vista before them, murmuring, "It really is beautiful. I try not to think about it being … no longer there in my time. And seeing all this … it makes it easier." Yes. She told him about Alderaan's original fate, the one she was trying to avert. Merit went on, "I sometimes wonder … the problem with time travel is making sure you change the right things. It terrifies me, the idea that I may be creating a worse future than the one I came from. It's hard to imagine such a thing is possible, but one thing I learned during the course of my life … it can _always_ be worse."

"But the Force itself sent you back, Merit," Obi-Wan countered, "you didn't seek out the knowledge, it was given to you." She nodded, although she still looked concerned. Obi-Wan took her hand, having learned some time before that his partner was very tactile. He himself wasn't inclined toward physical affection, but Merit was … and Bran was quickly becoming just as tactile as his mother. The morning before they left for Alderaan, Bran surprised him by hugging his leg before Obi-Wan left for his briefing with the Council. He repeated, "The Force sent you back. It spoke to the Council through you. Maybe you can't make a better future than the one you came from, because maybe that's not your responsibility … maybe your responsibility is to give us the tools _we_ need to make that better future."

And where those words came from, he wasn't entirely sure … just that they were the ones Merit needed to hear. He could almost see the change in her posture, the straightening of her shoulders, when he spoke them. She smiled at him a bit shyly and squeezed his hand. Obi-Wan remembered what the queen told him before sending him up here, and asked, "So … you needed to see the stars?" Merit actually laughed at that and turned back to the night-darkened view of Alderaan, casting a glance up into the night sky. Her chin tilted upward, allowing the breeze to caress her face and hair.

"When I was a little girl, before things fell apart … my mother sang a lullaby to me. I don't remember much of it, just that when the stars light up the sky, I can walk the darkest path. It has been so long since I saw starlight, Obi-Wan. I don't know … I suppose starlight makes me feel safe, as silly as that may sound. Maybe because it reminds me of a time when I was safe. I … blocked out so many memories of when I was little. Memories of sitting in my father's lap as he flew. I was so little when he Fell for the final time, but I can remember sitting in his lap, his arms around me," Merit murmured. Obi-Wan didn't speak, didn't dare _breathe_ … it was so rare that Merit spoke of her father. And those times when she spoke of the rare good memories she had of him … well, this was a first.

Was it because she was a mother herself now, and found herself thinking more and more about those lost years, the ones she couldn't allow herself to remember … the ones when she was safe and happy and loved by both of her parents? Obi-Wan wasn't about to ask … it really wasn't any of his business … but he had a suspicion that was the case. And then, he thought about what she said … _starlight makes me feel safe_. He asked slowly, because while this wasn't his business either, he was curious about it, "Merit … when was the last time you saw starlight?" He had the sense it was a long time, given what she told him. Merit was silent for several moments, staring into the night. The breeze lifted her hair once more, almost seemed to be playing with it. She offered a half-smile, reaching up to smooth her hair back into place and backing up a few steps to get another perspective on the stars over their heads.

"Not long before Uncle Luke was killed. Most of our refuges were in underground bunkers … often old Imperial headquarters. Uncle Luke enjoyed the irony. So did Thane. Even when we were outside, the fires from our father's attacks blocked out the night sky … or I was just too focused on staying alive, on keeping our charges alive, to look up," she finally said. She turned to face him more fully, adding almost hesitantly, "I know now that safety is an illusion. There is no such thing as a safe place, not for any of us, whether we're Jedi or not, Force-sensitive or not. But … I feel safe here, in this time, at the Temple. And … I feel safe with you."

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. Over the years, he'd heard more and more about Merit's early life, and growing up on the run. He realized what a gift she'd just given to him. It was the greatest expression of trust she could have offered to him, this young woman who liked many people but trusted few. They were Jedi, and safe was the last thing any of them were. And yet, this woman hadn't been truly safe since she was a small girl. The last person who could make her feel safe was dead, had been for nearly three years. He said softly, "I would die to protect you … you and Bran both. I don't … just don't ask me to give more than I'm capable of offering. I can't give you the universe, the galaxy, or even the planet." Merit's lips parted and that half-smile broadened, ever so slightly.

"I wouldn't ask you to do that. One of the reasons my great-grandfather Fell was because he put the well-being of one person, one woman, before the entire galaxy. From what he told me before we were sent back, he had a habit of doing that. And in the end, he hurt the person he was trying to protect. A familiar story in my family, unfortunately. And, I wouldn't ask you to do that, I don't _want_ you to do that. I don't think I could bear the guilt if you did. I'm not a strong person, Obi-Wan … certain not strong enough to survive being the reason for such destruction," Merit replied. She took a step forward, and then another, and then another, until he could feel her breath on his face. Her smile turned impish as she asked, "Would you be capable of giving me your passion tonight, your desire? Will you let me make love to you, Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

His own breath stilled in his throat at the words. He was quite aware of the glances she'd sent his way from the moment they'd stepped on Alderaan, heated glances that sent heat surging through his own body. But they had a job to do and they'd done that. The mission was complete now, ahead of schedule, and they had the next three days to themselves before the shuttle returned from the Temple. Three days. And Breha already demonstrated that she was more than happy to take care of Bran (who was equally happy to be with the pretty young queen).

And then he thought about the way she asked that … making his breath catch in his throat again. He reached forward a few inches (a few decades) to take both of her hands and answered, his voice equally soft, "Only if you allow me to make love to you, my dear lady knight." Her smile grew brighter at his teasing nickname for her and she swayed forward, just enough for Obi-Wan to release her hands and cup her face, his thumbs caressing her cheekbones. Staring into her brown eyes, he kissed her lightly on the lips. Her eyes drifted closed, but she stepped closer to him, deepening the kiss. Her hand went to the nape of his neck, and Obi-Wan shivered a little.

Merit pulled back, looking more than a little dazed, but she managed to ask, "Are you cold? Should we go inside?" No, he wasn't cold … but going inside did sound like an excellent idea. So excellent, in fact … he scooped Merit into his arms, drawing a surprised laugh from her, and began carrying his partner toward the egress to the roof. He kissed her again as he walked, her arms wrapping around his neck, and he was only vaguely aware that the door opened before them (he would ask Queen Breha about it later).

He would take great care in divesting Merit of her tunic, robes, and leggings … unwrapping her as if she was much-desired Life-day gift (which she was). And then he would make love to her, show her just how dear she was to him. He would kiss each scar and swallow each moan. And even if they weren't outside, he would show her stars.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8: Past or Future

Author's Notes: (slow blink) Okay … I'm not entirely sure where this came from. While it's true that I wanted to do something more with Cody in the Force afterlife … and it's also true that I had a little something from the _Clone Wars_ tv series that I wanted to deal with, they threw me a curve ball with this ... or rather, Cody threw the curve ball. This time, at least ... they take turns doing that. I did finally work out why it is that Cody is remembering the new timeline faster than Obi-Wan is … that's what makes the most sense, at least. I want to get back to Aidan and Ami in the next chapter, as they have a very important meeting with the Jedi High Council (which also deals with the clones), but heaven only knows when that will get written, because they've been extremely stubborn about telling me how that meeting takes place. Remember, while most of the chapters have been in chronological order thus far, these are snippets before we get to _Attack of the Clones_ and then _Revenge of the Sith_ , so they will be going back and forth in the new timeline (when we're not checking in at the great blue glowy-beyond). There are additional author notes at the bottom, just in case.

Chapter Eight

Past or Future

"How far out are we, Commander?"

"About another klick, sir. We'll make it," Cody reassured his general, scooping another exhausted child up into his arms. For the last ten-day, they'd been helping to evacuate the people of this world as it died around them. These were the last survivors … the last hundred people remaining on the planet. The cities were evacuated first, naturally. This small village would have been passed over for the final time, were it not for the sharp eyes of a new vod, just assigned to the 212th … hadn't even chosen a name yet. When Ruusaan heard about it, she observed, ' _might want to suggest Eagle to him_.' Cody intended to do just that, assuming the shiny survived this mission. He'd sent the youngster ahead with the first set of evacuees (the elderly), and Ruusaan reported that group arrived without issue, so he should be fine.

"Oh, of that, I have no doubt. I was merely estimating how much I'll owe Merit once we arrive back on the Negotiator," the general observed wryly. Cody made an inquiring noise, and the general explained, "A wager with my lovely partner … I was certain that evacuating this particular village would take only a few hours. Merit, however, was convinced that it would take the better part of a day. And, since she is the granddaughter of a smuggler, she decided to make our wager even more interesting … the more I went over my estimate, the more I owe her. Unfortunately, I have no idea how she'll collect. It could be something as simple as credits or kisses, or as complicated as … well, there are little ears listening."

Righhhhhht. And leave it at that. Except Cody couldn't, not really. He gently teased, "Oh, I'm sure Ruusaan can get quite … creative when it comes to debts being paid," and snickered at the general's muttered, ' _that's part of what concerns me_.' He would have said more, but found himself flat on his face in the mud. He had just enough time to tuck the two children he'd been carrying close to his body before all hell broke loose. He heard his general behind him swearing in several different languages, including Hutteese and Mando.

Ruusaan's voice crackled in his ear, "Cody, I'm not liking what I'm hearing from your position, much less what I'm sensing in the Force. Just say one word, and I'll be there to help. I just need one word to lock down your position." He gave her several, in nearly as many languages as the general had used. Ruusaan added breathlessly, "Got it, on my way. I think something knocked out Obi-Wan's comm. I'll be there soon, brother. Ruusaan, out."

By now, Cody knew better than to question Force stuff. He raised his head slightly and growled under his breath to see his general risking his life to buy them time to get these last few kids to safety. His brothers who weren't carrying children were firing back, covering the children running for the ship that would take them back to the Negotiator … a repurposed Trident surveyor ship which Ruusaan claimed and modified to her own specifications. Meanwhile, the general continued to fight defensively, deflecting the shots away from Cody, his brothers, and the children. And that's when he realized … the general was the one who Force-pushed him to the ground, the one who ensured that Cody wasn't shot in the back. Typical of him.

Equally typical? Ruusaan roaring in on the detachable she favored whenever there were stragglers. A small vessel with the capacity to carry thirty fully-grown people, it sat atop the Trident. Ruusaan called it the Raven, always with a sad smile. Cody allowed himself a feral smile after she opened fire on the Seppies. The cargo door slid open, revealing Rex. Then Ruusaan was still at the controls. Good. Cody gained his feet and raced for safety, the two children clinging to him. Neither made a noise, not even a whimper. As he reached the skimmer, he all but tossed the younglings into Rex's arms, growling, "Take care of them, I'm going after Kenobi." Rex just grinned, because of _course_ he knew that Cody wouldn't be alone.

As Cody raced back to his slowly (too slowly) retreating general, trailed by three of his brothers, Ruusaan's voice echoed around them, "Attention all Separatist personnel! This is Flight Commander and Jedi Knight Merit Solo, assigned to the Negotiator. I am giving you the opportunity to put down your weapons and walk away. If you continue to fire at my people, I will take … necessary actions."

Which meant, Cody mentally translated, she would blow them clear to the lowest level of Sith Hell, assuming that was how it worked. And, not surprisingly, as they reached their exhausted general and the three children he was protecting, the blaster fire grew heavier. Each of the brothers who accompanied him grabbed a youngling, Cody grabbed his general, and hissed into his comm, ' _do it now, Ruusaan_!' They'd reached the minimum safety level when Ruusaan did just that, unleashing the full battery on the enemy position. Their brothers already aboard pulled them aboard, the general collapsing even as the cargo door closed. Even so, Cody knew they weren't out of the woods yet … literally or metaphorically speaking.

Using the ship intercom, Ruusaan told them, "I need everyone not a Jedi or a trooper … or a commander, Cody, I see you rolling your eyes at me." Inside the safety of his bucket, he did just that … smiling at the same time, especially when he heard the nervous giggles of the children and equally nervous laughter from their parents. Ruusaan continued, "There are still Seppies in the area, so I need everyone sitting down. Of course, to my fellow Jedi, if you're already on the floor, feel free to stay there. It'll make my life easier. Everyone else, hold onto whatever is available!" She'd no sooner spoken than an explosion rocked the skimmer. The children screamed, and Ruusaan swore in Huttese. She probably hadn't realized she left the intercom on. Or maybe she just didn't care. That was equally likely.

And then they were moving. Not just lifting up or moving forward, but flying, as if they were in the atmosphere, the vibrations under Cody's feet telling him that Ruusaan was returning fire. He seemed to remember hearing that the smuggler grandfather she mentioned was also a damn fine pilot … a damn fine pilot, who taught her to fly. Right now, he could believe it as the tiny craft swooped and dodged, the guns beneath him blasting away. The civilians huddled on the ground clung to each other, although on occasion, he could hear a child cheering at a particularly thrilling drop. And then, there was silence. Ruusaan said a bit breathlessly, "All clear, heading back to the ship now. Thank you for flying with me today."

Oddball, standing to his right, called forward, "Didn't have much choice, Commander!" R3, who often flew with Ruusaan, responded with an electronic raspberry that left everyone laughing. Only moments later, they were setting down on the still-unnamed Trident. The center of the floor opened up, and the general dropped down into the surveyor ship below them, holding his arms out for the children to come down first. There were two such entrances on the Raven …the one the general just utilized and the one in the cockpit. Cody stepped forward into the aforementioned cockpit, to find Ruusaan shakily unstrapping herself from her harness.

She opened her mouth and Cody forestalled her, saying, "The general is taking care of the civilians, and we can take care of him later. Right now, my job is to look after you. Can you even walk without your legs shaking?" Ruusaan tried to rise to her feet, but her legs immediately gave way and she collapsed back into the pilot seat, trembling. She bowed her head, hair falling into her face, her very body language telling him that she felt ashamed of what she saw as her weakness. Cody only shook his head in exasperation and scooped her up into his arms, nodding to R3 at the same time. They descended into the cockpit of the surveyor ship, the three of them together. It really was no wonder she and the General were together. They had the same foolish notion that they always had to be strong.

Cody, however, understood where Ruusaan's misinformation came from … the way she grew up, always on the run, always having to be a step ahead of her father. Cody was created in a tube and was engineered to fight for the Republic, but he had to think that his maturing process (as short as it was) was far more ideal than hers was. And the general's … Cody didn't know much about his general as a child, aside from stray comments made over the course of the war. He knew that his general's Jedi Master died at the beginning of the war, and that the Jedi Spymaster, General Dooku, was his grandmaster. He also knew that as a thirteen year old, he'd ended up on Melida/Daan, which Cody and his brothers studied. Really, between the Jedi and the clones, none of them had 'normal' upbringings. Maybe that was why they worked so well together.

Right now, though, he had a Jedi Commander to look after, so she could safely return them to the Negotiator. As he told her, later, they would take care of the general together … and he and the general would take care of Ruusaan. He looked forward to that … and tonight would be all the sweeter, for how close they all came to death and how quickly things could go wrong. There were nights when it was Cody in need of comfort and aid … nights when Ruusaan shook and wept … nights when it was the general who lay in the middle. And then there were nights when they all just curled up together and held onto one another.

Cody had no way of knowing it, but such a night was the night Sidious finally perished. It wasn't the end of their problems by any means … there was the matter of the Vong, and everything that entailed. Cody was dying by the time that invasion began. But again, that night was a bit into the future, and Cody didn't remember it, not yet. Right now, he was alone while the Jedi conferred about … something. His brothers were exploring their new afterlife, although Rex came around ever so to watch the past/future with him. He stared at the events that were playing out in the past, when he was still a small shiny cadet: his general and their Ruusaan lying in a bed in the Alderaanian palace, limbs entangled, and Ruusaan's long dark hair spilling across the pillow. So … that was how it began? Some of their brothers occasionally speculated, once it was clear that yes, the general and Ruusaan were partners in every sense of the word, how it began. Not where Ruusaan or their generals could hear them (and definitely not where Rex could hear them), but the question was asked.

But there was another question on his mind. He murmured to himself, mindful as always of not thinking too loud (you never knew who would hear you here in the Force, after all), "Why are you so sad, Ruusaan? Why do you look like you're on the edge of losing everything?" The general's head rested on her chest, her fingers sliding through his hair. He could have thought the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes were tears of joy, but that wouldn't have explained the anguish he saw as clearly as he saw the general.

"She was trying to find a way to tell Obi-Wan about Darth Maul," a quiet voice responded and Cody turned to face General Skywalker, frowning at him curiously. He knew that Ruusaan was General Skywalker's great-granddaughter … she looked enough like the Senator for him to have figured that out without being told. But what about Darth Maul? The general continued, "In the original timeline, Darth Maul caused our forces quite a few headaches, as did Asajj Ventress." Yes, that much Cody remembered. The General went on, "In this timeline, however, Maul stayed dead. After her brother's death, Merit had a vision of Maul causing trouble, and she … disposed of his body so that Sidious couldn't bring him back to hurt Master Obi-Wan or anyone else." Ah. And Ruusaan was trying to find a way to tell the general that … General Skywalker added, "Secrets have a habit of ruining things in our family. Merit's trying to avoid that."

But why would her disposal of that creature's body cause trouble? General Skywalker smiled faintly, explaining, "Merit is afraid that when she tells Obi-Wan about Maul, he'll … you need to understand, Cody. Until the Naboo mission, the Sith hadn't been seen in the galaxy for a thousand years, and for a Jedi padawan, even a senior padawan, to kill a Sith … that is an incredible accomplishment. Merit fears that if Obi-Wan realizes what she did, he'll regard his knighthood as a mistake."

That … was a reach. At least to Cody, and he said so. Anakin Skywalker observed dryly, "You know that. I know that. But right now, Merit isn't thinking clearly. At this point in the timeline, she's wanted Master for quite some time. But every time in the past when she came close to having anything even approaching a romantic relationship, something terrible has happened, usually at the instigation of my idiot grandson. The same was true of her older brother, Thane. She wants to trust that it won't happen this time, but it's a struggle. Since they're safe on Alderaan at the moment, that just leaves things Obi-Wan doesn't know about her. This is really the biggest secret between them." All right, Cody could see that … but it was still a reach. And it seemed that it was coming to a head, because the general was shifting against Ruusaan's body.

"Merit … dear heart, I know something is troubling you. Please tell me," Cody's general murmured, turning his head to press a light kiss to Ruusaan's sternum. Her fingers stilled in his hair briefly, and the general shifted up onto one elbow so he could look into her eyes. He stroked her hair back from her face, murmuring, "There is no reason for you to be afraid. I will not turn on you, whatever it is that you think you've done." Cody felt his blood run cold, and in spite of himself, he looked at General Skywalker, who was staring at this image from the past.

"I … after Thane died, after Maul was dead, before Anakin joined us. I … you know visions are strong in my family. I had a vision then … of Maul, being revived and put back together by the Sith Lord. He wanted you dead, wanted to hurt you, and he didn't care how he did it. He … there was a woman, a woman who meant a lot to you, with blonde hair. It wasn't Siri, I know what Siri looks like, but she mattered to you and maybe she still does, and he killed her to hurt you. I made sure the Sith couldn't put him back together … made sure there wasn't a body left for him to revive," Ruusaan blurted out. It was so unlike the Flight Commander he knew and the young woman he'd seen so far.

The general stilled as he processed what he learned. Ruusaan continued to babble, until the general shifted slightly and lightly covered her mouth with his hand. He murmured, "Merit … I am not angry. Not even upset, not even troubled. I don't know what you saw in your vision, but I know that you were saving many people. Not just me, not just Satine … I believe that's who you saw … but so many others. You even saved Maul. No, don't shake your head at me, Merit Solo … you did save him. The pain he would have experienced in being 'put back together' like that … you spared him all that. Did you really think I would be angry with you for that?"

Personally, Cody didn't care about sparing Maul, not after what he'd done to his general, but that was Obi-Wan Kenobi for you … even this painfully young version of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who seemed like a shiny cadet to him. This wasn't his general, not yet, but he was already showing signs of the man who would lay down his life for Cody or for any of his brothers.

"I was afraid you would feel that you didn't earn your Knighthood. You did, Obi-Wan, you completely did! And … I was afraid I was falling to the Dark Side … I wasn't sure if I did it because he killed my brother or if … Ohhhh," Ruusaan gasped, and then moaned, as the general began trailing kisses down her body. Cody tried to look away from the display of intimacy that wasn't meant for his eyes, and yet he couldn't. This … this wasn't for him to see, but the Force wanted him to see it. Why, he didn't know … but the Force wanted to see his general and their Ruusaan in this most private of moments.

"You listen to me, Merit Leia Solo," the general said softly, Ruusaan trembling as his breath and beard caressed her skin, "you became aware of potential consequences if Maul returned. You took action to ensure that he couldn't be resurrected and used to hurt others. And whether it was your intent or not, you ended his future torment. The fact that you're questioning the reason you did it tells me that you did it for the right reasons, to protect others. And I know you … if you did it to avenge Thane, you would have done it yourself, rather than leaving it to me. Maybe there will be consequences for intervening … and maybe those consequences would be far worse if you hadn't … dealt with Maul's body. But know this … I have faith in you. I have faith that you'll do the right thing, no matter how much it hurts."

Ruusaan reached out a trembling hand to touch the general's cheek and murmured, "And I have faith that you won't sacrifice the galaxy to save me. I would never forgive you if you did that, you know." There was a noise from General Skywalker, but Cody still couldn't look away from this moment that no one else (much less him) had any business witnessing. He was a terrible voyeur, but he couldn't look away. (He wasn't sure what General Skywalker's excuse was, unless it was the fact that Ruusaan was his great-granddaughter).

"I know, dear heart … I know. Now. You will allow me to tend to you, now that you've put down this burden, one that you should have never been carrying in the first place. I still have so much to learn about your body," the general murmured. The window into the past closed, leaving Cody shaken. All right ….what was the purpose of seeing that? To see how their physical relationship began? That was hardly necessary to understand that there was a bond between them. He hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud until General Skywalker responded.

"No … you're asking the wrong question, Cody. You shouldn't be asking why the Force showed that to you. You should be asking why you keep remembering things before Obi-Wan does," the younger general told him. Cody frowned at him, and Skywalker added, "Think about it. This is what he remembers, this night. But you? You remember when Merit flew in to rescue you while you were evacuating that planet. The question is, why? Why are you remembering things more quickly than he is?"

"General Windu seems to think because of my shorter lifespan, and the limited time I was actually alive, rather than a meat puppet for that bastard," Cody answered. Skywalker made a gesture roughly equivalent to 'sort of,' and Cody asked, "Is there more to it than that?" Then he remembered where he was and muttered, "Of course there is, this is more Force stuff … literally." Skywalker laughed, before growing sober once more.

"Mace is half-right … something I'd never thought I'd hear myself say. You know the reason why you are here, why you've maintained your consciousness in the Force is because I am a child of the Force, and I want you here. I wanted all of you here, because you're part of my family, just as Obi-Wan is, just as my children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren are," General Skywalker answered and Cody nodded slowly. The younger general went on, "You're remembering things more quickly because while you have two sets of memories, there are fewer of them. Obi-Wan … he has the memories of the first timeline, which isn't just the fifty-plus years he was alive, but the years up until we sent the children into the past."

Now Cody was starting to understand … not just Skywalker's assertion that General Windu was half-right, but why he was here. He murmured, "So my purpose in the Force is the same as it was in life … to look after General Kenobi, help him deal with the two sets of memories." General Skywalker nodded with a small smile. Cody straightened his shoulders and asked, "Where should I start?" But even as he was speaking, something else was occurring to him. In the new timeline, he and Ruusaan worked together to look after the general … but Ruusaan wasn't here (and he wondered if there was a way to get a message to his younger self in this new timeline to kiss Ruusaan for ensuring that Darth Maul never had the chance to interfere with Mandalorian affairs).

"He's having a really hard time coming to terms with his feelings with Merit in the new timeline, Cody … and an even harder time with the knowledge that he'll not suffer devastating consequences for those feelings. Just as it's hard for my baby angel to accept this bit of happiness, it's just as hard for Obi-Wan," General Skywalker answered. Cody turned this over in his mind. He thought about the long years of the war, of General Kenobi's exhaustion and kindness, of Ruusaan's tenderness toward the shinies and the times when he found her comforting his younger brothers after their first battle. He thought about Order 66 and Utapau in the original timeline. Then he looked up at General Skywalker and nodded sharply. He would look after his general and his Ruusaan, and anyone who tried to stop him …?

That would be the very last mistake they would make.

TBC

Additional Author's Notes: I have a feeling there are two questions that need to be answered. First, yes, Darth Maul is dead … quite permanently. Sorry to his fans, but I find the ' _yes_ , _someone is dead, no they aren't'_ storylines quite tiresome. They're usually fine at first, but sooner or later, I end up getting bored with them. So. Darth Maul has made his single, solitary entrance. Second, with regard to the relationship between Obi-Wan, Merit, and Cody in the beginning section … if you like, you can regard it as the beginning of a three-way. Or, just three exhausted warriors finding comfort and solace in each other. Meanwhile, Anakin's glaring at me for having him watch his baby angel and former Master in bed together. He'll get over it. Eventually.


	9. Ch 9: The 1st Step in Saving the Clones

Author's Notes: Ugh. I have been trying to write this for **months** , and just now got it wrestled into something even approaching postable. It doesn't help that my mind has been going blank as soon as I look at a Word Document. I'm also considering posting this over at my page on AO3 … well, this, _Out of the Ruins_ , _Out of the Wreckage_ , and _Pieces of the Truth_. I may do that while I'm in Atlanta for DragonCon next month. So in this chapter, we finally get that meeting between the Council and the Kenobi father-daughter team that I mentioned (and Aidan and Ami hear way more than they wanted). I'd like to eventually write the confrontation Mace, Plo Koon and Yoda describe here … but maybe I'll just leave it as is, and leave it to y'all's imagination. Could go either way, especially since Mace keep sniping at Qui-Gon about leaving Obi-Wan alone and training his new padawan, since he wanted him so badly. The next chapter, I think, will be a meeting between Dooku and Jango Fett. Assuming they cooperate.

Chapter Nine

The First Step in Saving the Clones

Council Chamber

Jedi Temple, Coruscant

Two and a half Standard years after Thane Solo's death

Over the last few years, ever since he received word that two young humanoids splashed down into the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Mace Windu's understanding of the galaxy and the Force took a turn for the bizarre. At this point, there was no longer a question whether he believed the Solo siblings (or rather Merit Solo, since her older brother Thane died not long after arriving in this time) … but what insane thing would come true next. On the other hand, finding a knight and a padawan asleep on the Council Chambers floor? That was shocking, even to him. Of course, then he learned the identity of the knight (or rather, master) … Jedi Master Aidan Kenobi and his daughter-padawan, Amidala, the other half of the Four. Naturally. Who else would it be?

That was shocking enough … but from what Merit Solo told them, Amidala Kenobi was eleven standard years old. It was nearly three years since the arrival of the Solo brother-and-sister team … by all rights, Amidala should have been fourteen or fifteen. Instead, a twelve-year-old girl stood in front of them. Although, her muttered comment about getting moved by the Force as they slept was really getting old … that provided some information. Mace still wasn't sure if he believed that entirely … but he also didn't disbelieve it.

Someone cleared their throat … Aidan Kenobi, Mace identified. He was in his middle-to-late forties and bore only the vaguest resemblance to his grandfather, at least physically. But there were other similarities … similarities that were harder to define. And wasn't it strange to realize that this man and this girl were descended from a man who was currently in his mid-twenties, whom Mace remembered as a small boy? Yoda observed, "Something to say, you have? Grandson of my great-grandpadawan, you are. Resemble him, you do not. Inherited his spirit, you have." Well, that summed it up better than just about anything Mace considered.

"Master Yoda, the Force bids me to offer its greetings. You already know my identity and that of my daughter. I understand that my old friend Thane Solo has become one with the Force … and that his sister remains in this time as a Knight," Aidan Kenobi said once all eyes were upon him. Plo Koon actually snickered, murmuring, ' _that's one way of putting it_.' The Master of the Order contented himself with a discreet eye roll. That blasted girl's sense of humor was infecting the rest of the Jedi, including Mace himself.

The Kenobi in front of them raised an eyebrow and Master Plo explained, "She has made herself at home in this time … and your grandfather has made himself at home with her." Now an all-too-familiar headache began to nag at Mace's temples. Usually, it was brought on by Qui-Gon Jinn's frequent rants against the young time-displaced knight and her influence over Obi-Wan. On occasion, though, it was triggered by his fellow Councilors. Right now, though, he wasn't the only one affected in such a way … Amidala Kenobi was staring at them in shock.

The girl muttered, "All right, I didn't see that one coming … Merit and my great-grandfather? I think my brain just melted." Her father wasn't taking the revelation much better, but he was trying to rally and fulfill whatever task the Force brought him here to complete. In that respect, at least, he was definitely Obi-Wan Kenobi's grandson (Mace forced himself not to wonder how Aidan Kenobi's mother came into being … he was quite sure he didn't want to know). The elder/younger Kenobi cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the High Council back to himself, at least for the moment.

"Honored Councilors, my daughter and I come before you today to speak of the clones, and the best way to save them," Aidan Kenobi said. At Mace's puzzled look, he murmured, "I wondered about that. Within the last few years, an order was placed with the cloners of Kamino, for a coming war. But hidden within these clones is a terrible secret, one that carries the seeds of the downfall of the Jedi … and which will reduce the clones themselves to nothing more than mindless slaves. Ami and I have studied this extensively, but every attempt to negate this has met with failure. And so, we come to you … not just to save the Jedi, but to save the clones as well." Mace recoiled, not at the man's words, but at his realization of what the clones would be if the Jedi didn't intervene. They would be slaves, even before the chip was activated.

At his side, Amidala Kenobi spoke up, explaining, "Each clone has been implanted with a chip. Supposedly, it's to control aggression. That by itself is bad enough … but this chip has far more terrifying implications. Because of this chip, the clones will betray the Jedi if they receive one particular order. It's Order Sixty-six, issued by the Supreme Commander of the galaxy for a Jedi insurrection." At this announcement, Mace's blood ran cold. He wasn't sure if Amidala Kenobi realized it, but she just provided a vital clue to the Council about the identity of the Sith Lord.

There was no doubt in his mind that this was tied to the Sith somehow. Which meant that the Sith was far closer than any of them realized … and was likely why Merit wasn't permitted to tell them everything she knew. _We must work for our salvation_ , Mace thought, not for the first time. _Merit and Thane were sent back to warn us, but we must save ourselves_. But the father-and-daughter team wasn't done. Of course they weren't, that would be far too easy!

Aidan Kenobi went on, "We also learned that the clones are being taught that their only purpose in life is to protect the Jedi. That is their reason for being, it is everything to them. For that reason, they are issued numerical designations, rather than names." It only Mace only a split second to comprehend exactly what the Kenobi father-daughter team was telling them … a split second after that, rage exploded within him, a rage that he quickly pushed into a corner of his soul, where it could be later channeled. But he wasn't the only one who understood what they were being told, the only one who was seeing what all of this would mean, not just for the clones, but for the Jedi as well. In other words, the first step in saving the clones also meant a step forward in saving themselves as well, so closely were their fates tied together.

"A slave army, you speak of," Yoda stated and Aidan Kenobi inclined his head. The Grandmaster of the Order hummed under his breath, murmuring, "A conundrum, this presents. Already created, the clones are. Sentient beings, they are … and innocent." Mace nodded. The clones were innocent in this entire mess, but he could see the war that was coming and the Jedi Order would be forced (no pun intended) to make a horrific choice. They could remain 'neutral' and keep their hands clean. They weren't a military order; they were an order of diplomats and peacekeepers. Or, they could agree to fight for the Republic, if only to ensure that the clone army received commanding officers who didn't see them as so much cannon fodder. Both paths were fraught with danger, but something Thane Solo said to him in the hours before he and his sister left for Naboo with Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker repeated in his head. ' _Sometimes, there are no good choices … sometimes, there are only bad choices and less bad choices. The trick is, telling them apart_.' Indeed.

And the grandson of one of those men said now, "Unfortunately, this is a conundrum we have to leave in your hands. We must have faith that you'll take care of the clones and do right by them." Mace bristled at the implication that they might not (or did they not do right by the clones the first time around?) Aidan Kenobi went on, "The Force is whispering to us that it's coming time to move on again, and I have no idea where we'll end up this time." He paused, hesitated for a moment, and then asked, "I may regret asking this … I probably will … but when you say that my grandfather has made himself home with Merit Solo, you mean …?" His voice trailed off. Mace made the mistake of glancing over at Yoda, and nearly groaned at the mischievous smirk decorating the face of the Grandmaster of the Order.

"Mean that, we do. Found Knight Kenobi and Knight Solo in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, his former Master did. Both missing clothes, they were," was the equally mischievous response. Mace had the immense pleasure of seeing Aiden Kenobi's eyes actually bug out of his head (now he knew how he looked when he beheld the sight that actually rendered Qui-Gon Jinn speechless). Amidala Kenobi actually squeaked and covered her mouth with her hands. However, Plo Koon had to put his two credits in.

"More to the point, Master Qui-Gon Jinn found them naked in one of the pools, Knight Solo's legs wrapped around Knight Kenobi's waist as they kissed," the Kel Dor Master and Councilor observed, his amusement coming through loud and clear. Now it was Aidan Kenobi's turn to squeak, his daughter turned bright red, and Mace was torn between face-palming and laughing, not just at their reaction, but remembering the incoherent noises his age-mate made when he found his former padawan and his partner … and how he couldn't look away fast enough when he realized just how much of each knight he was seeing.

"Hmm, yes … need to know that, they did not. Still … amusing, it is," Yoda observed and now Aidan Kenobi was blushing as well. He looked toward Aidan, asking, "Help to train Merit Solo, you did?" That was something Merit mentioned … he hadn't done anything official, but he did teach her a few moves and worked on honing some of her skills. The elder/young Kenobi nodded and Yoda added, amusement clear in his tone, "Caught her son with one arm, she did. Still kissing Knight Kenobi, she was." That drew another laugh from Plo Koon and wrung a reluctant smile from Mace as he remembered that part of the fallout. He was already in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, but knew enough to stay away from that particular pool as it was secluded and a favorite for assignations among young (and not-so-young) Jedi as they moved forward in this new future. That didn't stop him from racing in its general direction when he heard the raised voices (voice, rather … Qui-Gon wasn't even remotely using his 'inside' voice).

He quickly averted his eyes when he beheld the two young bodies curled together in the pool, but that didn't stop him from seeing the tiny boy move quickly from Qui-Gon's grasp. Bran, Merit's three year old son and the reason why Qui-Gon was seeking out his former padawan, squealed and jumped into the pool as if it was a game. Then again, to him, it probably was. Mace thought again of the shatterpoints that surrounded the little boy when he found him two and a half years earlier, and shuddered. He still didn't know who Bran's birth parents were … for all Mace knew, the couple who tried to kill him during his investigation (making that their final mistake) may have killed the little boy's mother and father. What he did know was that those shatterpoints surrounding Bran were gone within a year of Mace's return to the Temple with the infant. The child would have become important in the Empire which Merit told them about … but now, that enemy was an ally.

"Right," Amidala Kenobi said weakly, "Well, we'll leave Merit, our ancestor, and the clones in your hands. Papa? Are you ready to go?" He bobbed his head mutely, his hand reaching out to grasp his daughter's shoulder. If Mace thought the Travelers couldn't still surprise him, he was proven wrong a moment later when Aidan and Amidala Kenobi simply … vanished. He rubbed at his eyes. He was going to make Merit pay for this headache later in the salles. He truly was.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10: Force-Full Conversations

Author's Notes: ' _Oh, next chapter will be Dooku and Jango_.' Force (smirking): Yeah, right … I got a few things to say, in general and about that! (exasperated sigh) One of these days, I'll learn I can't predict what they're going to do … any of them, whether it's the Force itself, Obi-Wan, Anakin, or Cody. I can't even predict what my own characters will do, which is more than a bit embarrassing. So. Instead of getting a conversation or encounter between Dooku and Jango in this chapter, here's a pair of conversations: one between the true monarch of the _Star Wars_ universe, the Force itself, and one of its most beloved children, Obi-Wan Kenobi … followed by a conversation between the child of the Force and his master.

Chapter Ten

Force-Full Conversations

Force Afterlife

Looking back, It realized It had unrealistic expectations at the end of the Clone War and of Its child. Bring balance to the galaxy in only thirteen years? Foolish, indeed. Then again, the Force tended to put Its favorites through the proverbial wringer … whether one was discussing particular species or specific Force wielders. Such as the young man staring into the past. This one was always one of its favorites. They all saw Obi-Wan Kenobi differently … for his former padawan, the Force's own child saw him as he was before he left for the final confrontation with General Grievous. Qui-Gon Jinn saw the boy as he was just before he was knighted. Yoda saw him in so many ways, including the toddler whom he first met. And the Force? The Force saw him as all of them … the toddler, the initiate, the padawan, the knight, the master, the crazy wizard. But to be honest, the Force preferred the knight out of all of them, for reasons It couldn't explain. Nor did It try.

 _What draws your attention so, sweet child_? the Force inquired. A small smile quirked the corners of the knight's mouth and the Force looked in the direction of Its beloved child's gaze. Ah. The Force enjoyed this the first time around … the two young knights wrapped around each other in the pool as Bant Eerin watched over their son. At that time, Obi-Wan still didn't realize/accept that Bran was just as much his son as he was Merit's … but he came to accept it, eventually. The Force hummed, _That_ _ **was**_ _a delightful afternoon … not just the emotions and sensations the two of you ignited in each other, but the reactions of the others._

Obi-Wan blushed and ducked his head, much to the Force's amusement. Making Obi-Wan blush was always fun. He said softly, _I remember this now. We'd been sparring in the salles and Merit suggested a swim once we were done. That was her favorite pool … she loved it because it was so secluded. She wasn't comfortable with people … at least, people who didn't know her … knowing her past … or with people seeing her scars. Assumptions were made sometimes that because of how she grew up, she had no trouble with people seeing her physical scars. I think because of her past, she was more uncomfortable with having those scars on display._

 _Indeed,_ the Force acknowledged _, and it was truly hard for her to understand that those scars weren't viewed with scorn, but with respect. Especially among her Jedi brethren. She was so accustomed to being judged for those scars by those she protected in her own time._ Yes, Obi-Wan remembered that … he remembered that so well. The Force went on, _She was ever a favorite of mine. As were you_. Obi-Wan turned to face It, only to turn away, with a barely-concealed flinch. Much to Its chagrin, the Force realize It chose the form of Sheev Palpatine … a form used only with Anakin, and only when It wanted to get the boy's attention. The Force thought for a moment, and then shifted, before carefully tugging Obi-Wan back around to face It once more. There was a minute relaxing … just enough for a small smile to light the young man's face. The Force chose the form this time of a young woman who never actually existed, that of the young scavenger who became so much more, Rey. In her voice, the Force went on, _But that is not what troubles you, child._

 _No_ , Obi-Wan admitted, _no, it isn't_. The Force waited patiently. It knew what troubled Its child, of course … but the words needed to be said, or they would continue festering in Its child's soul. (It also made a mental note to speak with Anakin … the boy had no business watching his former and future Master being intimate with Anakin's own great-granddaughter … the Force was entirely certain that if Merit realized her great-grandfather watched over her in such a manner, she would never be able to look at Anakin again, in any of his incarnations). The auburn-haired knight took a deep breath, before observing, _I begin to remember more of the past after you sent those last four Jedi back. I remember being happy … not just content, but happy. Merit and I, we argued on occasion, though not often. We were both too terrified of losing what we were building, but we did argue, and then we reconciled._ The Force very virtuously kept from snickering. Because yes, they certainly did reconcile!

But now they were coming to the crux of Obi-Wan's issues. Its young knight murmured, _After all the mistakes I made, after how badly I failed … how can I be permitted to be this happy? How can I permit to … to care so deeply for a troubled young woman, and have her affection in turn? I … I thought after my years on Tatooine, watching over Luke that I finally worked through my guilt and everything that resulted from my mistakes, from not being the kind of master Anakin needed. And what's to stop me from making the exact same mistakes again? No, I'm not Anakin's master this time around, but …_

The Force didn't point out to Its headstrong child that he would _always_ be Anakin's Jedi Master … always. Obi-Wan wasn't ready for that knowledge, was in fact mourning the loss of Anakin in his second life, even as he rejoiced in his relationships with Merit and Bran. He wasn't yet able to voice how dear Merit was to him, but that was to be expected (and was equally true of Merit). And truthfully, the Force never expected anything else from this child.

It at last said, _You made mistakes, child … but you were far from the only one. There is much guilt to be spread about, and only a fraction of it should be placed on your shoulders. I must carry some of the blame as well_. Obi-Wan's blue eyes widened and the Force inclined 'Rey's' head, added, _I saw for some time how the galaxy was going, and only chose to intervene at the very end, with a single child with terrible scars. That was why the Four were sent back. Not just to save the Jedi and all who were lost, not even to spare you so much heartbreak … as worthy those causes are. But also to give the galaxy a second chance to save itself, by scattering the Four like seeds. Thane and Merit's task was to prepare the Jedi as much as possible, to give them the tools to save themselves. They were assigned that task because of Anakin … but Aidan and Amidala? Their task is to prepare others. Not just Xanatos and not just Asajj Ventress, but others whom you don't know, whom you have never met. Those of Anakin's bloodline are chosen to save individuals … but those of your bloodline are chosen to save far more._

Obi-Wan was silent for several long moments, turning that over in his mind. The Force went on, _Aidan and Amidala are truly your children, Obi-Wan. And they're aware of what their purpose in the past is. I'm not sure if Merit has put the pieces together. If she hasn't yet, she will soon enough … and it's no stain on her intelligence or capacity for reasoning if she hasn't. Your grandson and great-granddaughter have each other, while all that's left of Merit's life in the future are her memories. And besides, the last thing she expected when she went into the past was to fall in love with you … something that happened before the first attempt on her life. She has had a great many adjustments to make … as a Jedi, as a woman, as a mother._

At that, Obi-Wan's eyes widened and the Force smiled at him tenderly. It murmured in Rey's voice, _And, child, you should know … you saved her. She lives and thrives because of you. I said a moment ago that those of your bloodline are called to save others. And that's true. But those of your bloodline are also called to save Skywalkers, something which you've done so many times._ And if It had a corporeal form, the Force would have kicked Itself, because of course, Its words would remind Obi-Wan of that horrific fight on Mustafar with his brother. It realized that even before seeing Obi-Wan's bitter smile.

 _Oh yes … I did_ _ **such**_ _an excellent job of saving Anakin, I left him to burn! I couldn't even give him the mercy of a killing strike!_ was Obi-Wan's equally bitter answer. The young Human Master shook his head, closing his eyes as he whispered _, Every time I think I have forgiven myself for failing Anakin, I remember that. How he has forgiven me, I will never know._ That was something the Force had no answer for, and a conversation the two brothers would need to have between themselves. But there was something Obi-Wan forgot in his frequent recriminations … several things, in fact.

 _Your task that day wasn't to save Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan_ , the Force said with infinite gentleness. And it wasn't. Obi-Wan stared at 'Rey' in shock. Imagine that … rendering the Negotiator speechless, without using Its own power against him! Rather than revel in Its achievement, the Force went on, _Your task wasn't to save Anakin Skywalker … but rather, to save Luke and Leia. And you did that. You were in shock, so I'm not surprised that you don't remember my nudging you to go to them after your fight with Anakin … but I did. They needed you, Obi-Wan, and you did what had to be done. Perhaps that's why Anakin has forgiven you … because you put the well-being of his son and daughter first._

 _That's exactly why … still not crazy about the twins being split up, but I can't deny that Owen and Beru, and Bail and Breha, did an amazing job with them both,_ Anakin observed and the Force backed away, to allow the two brothers to talk. Maybe this time, Anakin's words of love and forgiveness would actually take with his stubborn older brother. For Its own part, the Force had another conversation to have, this time with Jango Fett, who just arrived. The Mandalorian bounty hunter had his role to play as well … and hopefully, now that the Force had his attention, he would actually _listen._ Because the first thing the Mandalorian needed to realize … just because he wasn't Force-Sensitive didn't mean he didn't belong to the Force. All beings, sentient and otherwise, belonged to It.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Anakin Skywalker knew his Master well … he knew that Obi-Wan would be mortified if he realized that Anakin watched him with his beloved great-granddaughter (although, to be perfectly honest, Anakin wasn't watching because he wanted to, but because he needed to talk to Cody, and that's where his brother's clone commander was. Watching Obi-Wan and Merit make love was at the top of the thousand things he had no desire to see, second only to seeing Palpatine naked. Ew. No. Just … no). He also knew that his non-human parent was quite correct. If you wanted to save an individual, you sent a Skywalker. If you wanted to save a group or a planet, you sent a Kenobi. The Force was also correct when It pointed out that Obi-Wan saved the Skywalkers he was meant to save … namely Luke and Leia.

What he didn't know was why his former master's insecurities were returning now. They made peace, the two of them, and rebuilt their relationship, well away from the constant interference of Sheev Palpatine. It was years since Obi-Wan's guilt reared its ugly head, so why now? Unless … Anakin glanced at the scene playing out before him once more. Obi-Wan and Merit in their favorite pool, Merit wrapped around his once and future Master as they kissed. It was so peaceful, they were so happy … until a furious Bant burst in with a terrified Bran in her arms, and Qui-Gon in hot pursuit, both determined to reach Bran's parents first.

Oh. Anakin began to understand, then, as he remembered the events leading up to that particular confrontation. He turned into a right brat when he hit the double-digits, even worse than he was the first time around. Part of it was his jealousy of Bran … while Merit didn't give birth to him, she was still his mother. Anakin was jealous that the boy had his mother, while Anakin wasn't permitted to even check on his. It was uncomfortable, having two sets of memories. It was even more uncomfortable to realize just how he was wrong about so many things during his first life. Not that he did much better in his second life, especially when he was a padawan. In this particular instance, Bant was watching over Bran and other younglings … Bran, wanting to 'help' Anakin by making one of his droids look 'better' painted it and accidently gummed up its joints. Anakin flew into a rage and accused the sobbing little boy of doing it on purpose. Surprise, surprise … Qui-Gon took his side. Also not a surprise, Bant had someone spell her while she took Bran to his parents.

As his great-granddaughter reached out to catch her son with one arm, drawing him protectively against her and Obi-Wan, Anakin rested his hand on his brother's shoulder. Every day since he chose Luke over Palpatine (love over power) and became one with the Force, Anakin made it a point to tell his brother just how much he loved him, how sorry he was, how deeply he had missed him, how grateful he was to Obi-Wan for watching over Luke.

He said now, his voice very soft, _You've_ _spent almost your entire life taking care of Skywalkers, Master … it doesn't seem like your second life will be any different than your first_. There was a soft huff of laughter, and with a small smile, Anakin continued, _And you're as good at it now as you were the first time around. I should be annoyed with you, seeing my great-granddaughter wrapped around you, but the Skywalkers are, overall, like octopus. And more than that, after the hell my grandson put his children through, I'm just grateful she's still capable of smiling. That's because of you, Obi-Wan. You make her smile, you make her happy._

 _I was happy as well._ The words were very soft, but Anakin heard them anyhow … and that's when it all fell into place for him. His beloved, foolish master believed he didn't deserve to be happy … in fact, feared being happy and what the consequences of that would entail. But there was something even darker, and his master gave voice to it a moment later, asking softly, _But how long will it last? How long will this sweet interlude last before it all falls apart … before I fail Merit as badly as I failed you?_ Anakin's mouth went dry, and he struggled for several moments. But a conversation with his Leia returned to his mind at last, and Anakin mentally thanked his daughter for that.

 _How long before Merit fails you as I did_? Anakin countered and his Master looked at him quickly. Anakin nodded slowly, keeping his eyes focused on Obi-Wan's, because of course that wouldn't occur to Obi-Wan. He went on, _I don't think she will. Merit, in some ways, is far more like you than she is like me. Duty is ingrained in her … duty to her family, to her Order, to the galaxy. That's not a bad thing, mind you … it means that Merit is capable of thinking beyond herself. But … you and she, you both need to realize that being too selfless can be just as much of a problem as being too selfish._

 _You sound like her. She often forgot to eat, but whenever I did the same, she would sit on the table in front of me while I was working and hand-feed me whatever was on hand,_ Obi-Wan answered, sounding exasperated and amused and affectionate all at the same time. Anakin snickered, because not only could he see his great-granddaughter doing just that, he actually remembered a few times when he witnessed such a thing occurring. Obi-Wan murmured _, She always worked so hard to make sure I didn't have to choose between her and Qui-Gon. Said that I shouldn't have to. I lost my father, she told me once … I can't bear for you to lose yours._

 _She was right. There was no reason in the world you should have to choose between two people you love. And that was why you chose her that day … because she would have never asked it of you,_ Anakin observed. His brother's head moved in a way that said that Anakin was on the right track, but that wasn't entirely correct. That was fine, though … he didn't always have to be right. It was enough that he was on the right track.

 _I chose her and Bran because Qui-Gon was out of line. Bran was a very little boy and our former Master frightened him_ , Obi-Wan answered as his younger self emerged from the pool, Merit following behind with Bran in her arms as Obi-Wan wrapped her robes around her. At the time this happened, Anakin was agitating for Qui-Gon to ' _put that little brat in his place_.' Now, however, Anakin almost felt sick at the terror in Bran's eyes as he curled against his mother.

And to distract himself from that awful feeling, Anakin replied, _My point stands. It wasn't Merit who pushed you to choose between her and your father. He did that, because he was jealous._

There was actually a bit more to it than simple jealousy, but that was at the heart of the matter. Even at twenty-eight, Obi-Wan was already becoming a force to be reckoned with … no pun intended, even more than he was the first time around. Anakin's request to his only great-grandson paid off in ways he couldn't have imagined. _I want Obi-Wan to have a chance to be happy,_ he'd told Thane _, I want him to have a chance to be a Knight without having a padawan._ And he had, and oh, he was even more magnificent! He looked over his brother's shoulder at the determined young knight standing protectively in front of his partner and dear friend, along with their child. There was a banked fury in his eyes … and Qui-Gon looked stunned to be on the receiving end of that fury. He was still seeing Obi-Wan as the padawan, rather than the knight. But that was what happened … children grew up.

Not once did Obi-Wan raise his voice as he poked holes in Qui-Gon's story. He didn't have to. His eyes said everything that needed to be said. And Bant, who only told Merit and Obi-Wan an abbreviated version of what happened, had no need to speak once she told her side of the story … Obi-Wan was able to figure out the rest. Anakin murmured, _I was so angry with you at the time for defending Bran … when I was the one who needed to be taken down a peg or five. But I came to realize just how much of an ass I was being. Bran was just a toddler … he thought he was helping. I found out later that you taught him how to help properly._

 _He was a wonderful little boy … and grew into an even finer man_ , Obi-Wan said softly _. But he had the example of Merit, and later his birth father, especially once his birth father stopped trying to kill us_. And Obi-Wan himself, Anakin wished his former master would stop forgetting that. The man Bran Solo became after the Four went back was far different than the man he'd been in the original timeline. The future was still in motion, but he was going to be one less tool for the would-be Emperor to use. Obi-Wan added after a moment, _You did as well, Anakin. The original timeline or this one … I've always been so proud of you_. Anakin swallowed hard, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist from behind and burying his face in his shoulder. Obi-Wan turned away from the vision of the past to embrace Anakin, murmuring, _That being said, we_ _ **will**_ _have words if you ever watch my encounters with Merit again. I realize that she's your great-granddaughter, but what we did together in the privacy of our quarters is none of your business_!

Anakin laughed aloud with delight, because in truth, he really didn't want to watch them together either. But because he was Anakin Skywalker and took great pleasure in driving his older brother utterly insane, he just had to respond in a mock whining voice, _But Master, that's not faiiiirr!_ Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at thecorners of his mouth _._

TBC


	11. Chapter 11: A Joyous Occasion

Author's Notes: I've often said in the past that I'm a producer's worst nightmare … I _never_ do what I'm supposed to do. I'm supposed to like one character, according to them … I want nothing to do with that character and prefer someone else. (See: _Poltergeist: The Legacy_ , _Torchwood_ , _Arrow_ ). Now, that's spilling over into my writing. Remember when I said that there would be an encounter between Jango and Dooku, regarding Galidraan and other things? Well, it's gonna happen in the next chapter … but the more they told me about it, the more I realized I needed to get this chapter out first. There are some revelations that I didn't want to be second-hand. Some revelations are okay second-hand or off-the-cuff. These aren't among them. So. In this chapter, another course change comes to the Jedi, and certain ... adjustments must be made as a result.

Chapter Eleven

A Joyous Occasion

Jedi Temple

Coruscant

Three and a half years after the Battle of Naboo

By now, Mace Windu was becoming accustomed to the headaches provided by one Knight Merit Leia Solo. They weren't the same type of headaches he received from prolonged exposure to Master Qui-Gon Jinn … those were migraines. These were more like ' _oh sweet Force, how is this girl going to shake up the universe as a whole and the Jedi Order in particular_ _ **this**_ _time_?' headaches. And most of the time, she didn't mean to create his headaches … they tended to happen just because of who she was. He received his answer a few months after Qui-Gon, to borrow a phrase from Quinlan Vos, ' _showed his ass_.' Mace didn't bother pointing out that technically (and literally) speaking, Merit and Obi-Wan did that when they left the pool to confront Qui-Gon. Knowing Vos, the younger Jedi would have observed that was his favorite part of the entire situation … or something along those lines. Vos didn't actually know what to make of Obi-Wan's partner (as was the case with most of the Jedi, even the ones who met the time-displaced woman) … but he certainly appreciated the sight of her nude, wet body, however brief it was. And in true Quinlan Vos fashion, he made absolutely no secret of that.

And as he promised himself, Mace did make Merit pay for that particular headache once she returned from the mission that took her, Obi-Wan and Bran to the Mid Rim. Yes, it was a few months later, but Mace was of the opinion that there were times when revenge really _was_ a dish best served cold (and true, revenge wasn't the way of the Jedi … but there was revenge, and then there was payback). Besides, it was more fun to spar with her after she returned from a mission. She learned so many interesting moves while she was away. Over the last few years, as she and Obi-Wan took missions both together and apart, her sparring ability grew by leaps and bounds. Mace suspected that it had as much to do with being in a somewhat stable environment as it did with the opportunity to practice. Being one of the last four Jedi in the known galaxy somewhat limited one's ability to learn and practice the various forms, especially on the run.

She wasn't good enough to beat him, and perhaps never would be, but each time they sparred, she lasted longer and learned from each encounter. He was anticipating a sparring session of at least ten to fifteen minutes (since that was all he had time for today) … but that wasn't what he received. Instead, as they made their way back and forth across the training salles, he noticed when she faltered. That was unusual enough and Mace opened his mouth to tease her, intending to ask if they should reschedule … but it was then that two things happened: one, the Force screamed a warning at him, and two, Merit's face drained of color and her legs gave way. Mace, reacting with Jedi reflexes, used the Force to turn off her 'saber and call it to her as she collapsed to the ground. He stowed both lightsabers in his robes and strode over to the crumpled figure, gently turning the young woman over.

Obi-Wan was investigating new leads regarding the former Chancellor's death (he believed it was murder. So did Mace). Bran was with his second favorite babysitter, Master Tayn Sione, who was taking Bran and other Temple younglings on a field trip around the upper level of Coruscant. Bant was teaching a class. That left Mace. The Master of the Order scooped Bran's mother into his arms, and as he did, he noticed something was … different about Merit's Force signature. Like Anakin Skywalker, she had a staggeringly bright presence in the Force (understandable, since she was his great-granddaughter) … but unlike Anakin, she kept her Force signature muted most of the time.

And right now, it was far brighter … not as bright as it was when she was comfortable enough to let it blaze forth, but much brighter than usual. The Force nudged him forward as he swept through the halls with the unconscious knight in his arms … and the discovery of why her signature was so much brighter nearly brought him to his knees. The Force chided him, and he rallied himself, pushing forward once more to the Halls of Healing. Once he reached the Halls, he would contact Obi-Wan. The young Knight needed to know about this as well. In truth, he should have been the very first to know about this, but things rarely happened as they should. He murmured to the unconscious woman, "I should expect this from you by now."

Much to his relief, he found Bant in the Halls of Healing. Her silver eyes narrowed with concern when she saw Merit's limp body in his arms, and Mace explained, "She collapsed while we were sparring." He eased Merit onto the table indicated by the young Healer, and Bant immediately began checking her friend over. He saw the moment Bant made the same discovery he had on his way here. She stopped, stared down at Merit, and then looked up at Mace. He inclined his head, ever so slightly, and observed, "I need to comm Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master … he needs to be here for this," Bant agreed. With a tenderness rarely seen by outsiders, Bant stroked her friend's dark hair, eyes shining with joy and trepidation. Once more, the Jedi were being led into unknown waters … and while Mace Windu wasn't one to believe in omens and harbingers, he couldn't help but think this was a sign of good things to come. He wondered if this would make her an even more tempting target for the Sith, and resolved to arrange discreet protection for her.

SWSWSWSWSW

The message was short, but no less concerning for all that. Just seven words: ' _Merit in Halls of Healing. Come immediately_.' It would have concerned him regardless of who sent it, but since it was the Master of the Order himself, Obi-Wan was even more concerned. However, he was in the middle of a meeting, and since Master Windu didn't tell him that Merit was dying, Obi-Wan needed to conclude his business. He did his best to focus on what his contact was telling him, rather than his anxiety over his partner's condition. And once he had a place to start his investigation the following morning, Obi-Wan returned to the Temple, pausing long enough to check to see if Bran was still out (he was) before heading to the Halls of Healing.

He found Merit sitting up in bed, her long dark hair loose about her shoulders. She looked tired and there was evidence of tears on her face, but her smile was radiant as he approached her. The other thing he noticed was Bant holding her hand. And like his partner, his beloved friend was smiling. It was Obi-Wan's experience that being in the Halls of Healing was no reason to smile, so he was having a hard time figuring out what was happening. Merit's smile brightened and she held her free hand out to him, saying softly, "I hope Mace's message didn't force you to cut your investigation short." He took the proffered hand, shaking his head, and Merit's smile brightened still further. She murmured, "Good … that's good. I didn't want to give the Order more reason to question whether our relationship is a good thing. The show we gave to the Room of a Thousand Fountains still has people talking."

"Although, to be fair, they talk less about seeing more of you and Obi-Wan than they were prepared to see, and more about your reflexes in catching Bran, to say nothing of your confrontation with Master Jinn and Anakin. And you, my dear, are stalling!" Bant scolded gently. To Obi-Wan's astonishment, Merit blushed and she ducked her head. That was … unexpected. While he'd seen his partner blush before (the aforementioned confrontation with his former master, for one, after she realized just how many of her brother and sister Jedi saw far too much of her), he'd never seen her react quite like this.

"You're right. I'm just not sure how to say this. They're words I never thought I would have the chance to say. Obi-Wan … I had a sparring session with Master Windu today, and I fainted," Merit explained. She … fainted? In the years he'd known Merit, Obi-Wan didn't think she'd ever fainted. Merit's grip on his hand tightened, and she went on, "I really don't know how to say it. Like I told Bant, I wasn't sure if it would ever be possible, especially after the beatings I got from Andriu. I'm going to have a baby, Obi-Wan. We're going to have a baby."

For a minute, Obi-Wan's world went gray as it spun around him. Merit's worlds echoed in his head. _I'm going to have a baby. We're going to have a baby_. And then the fingers gripping his own brought him back to himself, and he found himself staring into Merit's brown eyes … eyes that were filled with worry. Worry? He … oh. He hadn't said anything yet. And what did he say? He honestly wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't sure what he was feeling even. But he needed to reassure Merit, needed to show her that he wasn't angry or upset with her (why would he be angry with her?). In later years, he would become known as The Negotiator, and words would become a weapon for him (they were already becoming weapons). But right now, words only got in the way. He leaned forward and kissed her quite firmly.

(He ordered himself not to think about what she said about the beatings. He already heard about the times Andriu hurt her, and after meeting her, Dex swore to tear the Sith Lord from the future apart if he ever came back to the past. That was a time when words failed him as well. He was a Jedi, and revenge wasn't the way of the Jedi, but he wouldn't stop Dex, either). Bant said softly as he pulled back, "I've already done a complete examination, and whatever scar tissue might have prevented conception or natural childbirth is gone now. I see nothing that will prevent this baby from coming to term."

"Can … can I touch?" Obi-Wan asked hoarsely, and inwardly groaned at the smirk that lit up Merit's face. He couldn't be too upset, though, not when it took the place of the worry. She'd been worried about his reaction to the news that she was pregnant. What had he done to make her worried about this news? He would worry about that later (maybe it wasn't him, she'd been worried about the Jedi thinking their relationship was a bad idea).

"You've never had to ask before," she pointed out with a mischievous grin. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at her. She'd never been pregnant before, either. Merit's smile brightened and she tugged him forward before drawing his hand to rest on her lower abdomen. Obi-Wan's breath caught in his throat when a tiny (but bright, so very bright) Force presence nudged against his mind. Merit murmured, that radiant smile back, "She's saying ' _hello_.' According to Bant, I've been subconsciously blanketing her presence in the Force."

Out of all the things Merit just said, Obi-Wan found himself focusing on one thing. He asked as his Force signature embraced that of his child's, "She?" But … Merit was right. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew that in less than a year, he and Merit would be welcoming their daughter. And that was when it hit him. The understanding nearly drove him to his knees, but he managed to ask hoarsely, "Bant … when was the last time a child was born to a Jedi inside the Temple." It had been thousands of years, he was sure.

"That is a very good question, Obi … and I would say it doesn't matter, but you and Merit are changing the Order, often without meaning to. There are things that will need to be discussed … while Force-sensitivity isn't necessarily passed from parent to child, we already know that your little girl is Force-sensitive. And I'm not entirely sure that Merit was subconsciously blanketing your daughter's Force signature, now that I think about it. The baby could have been doing that herself. It's hard to be sure," Bant explained. Obi-Wan bobbed his head. She was right … a lot of things had to be discussed in the months before the baby was born. A whole new universe was opening up in front of them, and not everyone would be pleased about this new baby.

But for once, just for once, Obi-Wan Kenobi truly would live in the moment, as he was exhorted to do so many times while growing up. Those who might see this child as a threat (or worse) didn't matter right now. Qui-Gon Jinn didn't matter. Not even Mace Windu and Yoda mattered, not right now. The only ones that mattered was the beautiful woman smiling at him, tears once more sparkling in her eyes, and the infant she carried in her womb. Could a Jedi be a parent and still eschew attachment? He wasn't sure about that answer to that, when he already knew that there was very little he wouldn't do to protect his child. But … he was startled to realize, he and Merit wouldn't be doing it alone. They would have Bant and Master Yoda and Mace, and so many others. They would make another lurch forward into this ever-changing galaxy and they would do it _together_.

TBC

Additional Author's Notes: I actually planned to have Bran's reaction in this chapter, along with reaction from others, but Obi-Wan insisted I leave it here. Polite, but insistent.


	12. Chapter 12: What News From Home?

Author's Notes: And here we have chapter twelve, in which the characters once again remind me that they have minds of their own. Maybe one of these days, I'll get used to that (no, I won't … you never do). And in other news, I now have two great-nephews … my second oldest niece Melissa gave birth to her little boy, Andrew, back in September. I'm quietly pleased about the name … 'Andrew' was what my niece Sabrina's name would have been, if she was a boy. Also, 'Andrew' was the name of my great-grandfather, my paternal grandmother's father. Now, moving onto _Star Wars_ , I saw the teaser for _Solo_ , and it looks good (still need to see the full trailer). Also, I recently had two fandom dreams come true … back in November, I had the great fortune of meeting Manu Bennett in Atlanta (who is, as far as I'm concerned, the best hugger in the _Arrow_ cast … he doesn't hug, he enfolds). And this past weekend, I was beyond lucky to meet Sean Bean in St. Louis. How does this involve _Star Wars_? Well, because Sean Bean is the 'face' of Aidan Kenobi, while Manu Bennett, of course, is Tayn Sione. And with that said, enjoy the new chapter! Another will be along once it's finished and fine-tuned.

Chapter Twelve

What News from Home?

Dooku Family Estate

Serenno

He hadn't really wanted to come here. There were too many things going on at the Temple, at his home, and the galaxy was careening toward … something. But here was where he was needed, according to not just the Council, but the Force itself. And so, here he was. Jedi Master Tayn Sione turned as Count Dooku swept into the conference room where Tayn had been waiting for the last three quarters of an hour. The older man stared as Tayn bowed, all but sneering, "And what do my misguided Jedi brethren want from me _now_?"

"Master Yoda merely wanted to confirm the contents of your last communiqué. There are many changes that need to be made, but such changes will take time," Tayn answered politely. The Force seemed … neutral to him, right now, not warning of any issues. No. Not neutral … it seemed like the Force was _waiting_ for something. After a moment, the count released a breath, and indicated for Tayn to take a seat as he poured them both glasses of … something. The newly-promoted Master waited until the count did so, and then he sat opposite the older man, accepting the glass with a small smile.

"Forgive me … my pseudo-Master doesn't entirely trust me, and so I must check the room for listening devices every time I enter. It's why I directed the serving droids to enter first with the food and drink," Jedi Master Yan Dooku observed with a tired sigh. Tayn inclined his head and Master Dooku went on, "Now. Tell me what news there is from home. How are my padawan and grandpadawans? Is that child whom Qui-Gon found on Tatooine truly the Chosen One? Is that young girl still turning the Order on its head?"

"In reverse order, no pun intended," Tayn began, grinning at the elder Master's exasperated look, "I don't think she'll ever stop doing that. And she never means to … turn things upside down, that is. I don't know where she comes from, but her habit of asking innocent questions is leading younger Knights to do the same. And they aren't accepting, ' _because it's always been done that_ _way_ ' as an answer. Is Anakin Skywalker the Chosen One? With the way he's been behaving the last year or so, I truly hope not. Between Chancellor Palpatine's constant flattery of the boy, and Jinn's habit of making excuses for him, he's becoming more and more of an entitled brat."

Tayn didn't question whether he should tell Master Dooku this. Yes, Master Jinn was his former padawan, but Master Dooku was well aware of his former apprentice's views. The fact that the other Master looked even more exasperated, but not even remotely surprised, confirmed this. Which just left one person, and Tayn was almost gleeful about revealing this. He went on after a moment, "As for Knight Kenobi, he's doing very well. During the last three and a half years, he's become one of the Order's most requested diplomats." Master Dooku nodded, looking as proud as if Obi-Wan Kenobi was his own padawan. He raised his glass of wine to take a drink, and that was when Tayn dropped the bombshell, "Oh, and he'll be a father in a few months."

He had the immense pleasure of seeing Dooku actually sputter at that (oh, if only he had the opportunity and equipment to record this!) and smiled innocently at the older man's expression. Master Dooku's lips worked for a few moments, before he finally ground out, "That was not a very Jedi thing to do, Knight Sione. All you had to do was tell me that my line was growing." Tayn arched his brow at the other man, allowing a smirk to settle on his own lips. Well, yes, he supposed he could have said that. However …

"But where's the fun in that?" he inquired as innocently as he could. He found himself on the receiving end of another glare, and Tayn added, "And it's Master Sione, not Knight. I was recently promoted." Something that still utterly shocked Tayn, given his actions on Rattarak. He said as much to Kit Fisto, but the Nautolan Master pointed out that Tayn wasn't entirely himself at the time. More to the point, if he truly wanted the boy dead, not even Merit could have stopped him. Master Fisto was right. Merit was right at the time … he didn't fully trust her. He still didn't. There were too many secrets that swirled around her.

Master Dooku saluted him with his glass, murmuring, "Then congratulations to you, young Master. So, my grandpadawan is to be a father … that makes me a great-grandfather in some respects. When is the child due to arrive … and how did Mace and the little green troll take it?" Now, Tayn couldn't help but laugh. Bant Eerin was the only one in the room when Merit told Obi-Wan about their impending parenthood … but her Master was in the Council Chambers when the Master of the Order told the Council about the newest addition to their home.

"Well, Master Windu was sparring with Merit in the training salles when he learned," Tayn answered. A dark brow lifted, and Tayn went on, "Merit fainted during their spar. It might be a good thing that Master Windu is already bald." That drew a snort, and the younger Master concluded, "He realized while he was taking her to the Halls of Healing that she was with child, and Bant Eerin confirmed it. He's also the one who told the rest of the Council. From what Master Fisto said, Master Yoda wasn't particularly surprised … can't say the same for the rest of the Council, though."

Now the senior Master was openly smiling, and Tayn added, "As to her due date, she'll likely give birth in about two or three months. It's actually a bit scary to see how fast she moves, even waddling. Of course, she's the first pregnant Jedi in my memory, and the Order has been adapting. She was removed from the roster for missions once she hit her fourth month. Not that she's been taking it easy. As her pregnancy has advanced, she's swung her focus entirely on the children who used to be sent to the Corps when they weren't chosen. Well, that's not entirely accurate, either. Over the last few years, there have been some students who asked to be reassigned to various Corps when they realized they didn't want to be Knights. However, after a pattern was detected, it was decided that the unchosen padawans could be reassigned to the Corps at the age of seventeen if they realized the path to Knighthood wasn't where the Force was leading them. The Council is in the process of coming up with a name for them."

"Good … that's very good. Tell me more about this supposed Chosen One? You say that Chancellor Palpatine has taken an interest in the boy?" Master Dooku asked, his dark eyes growing thoughtful. Tayn inclined his head, and the elder Master went on, "Understandable, given that the boy helped to save his planet … however, the idea of a politician having so much access to any child of the Jedi makes me most uncomfortable." Tayn didn't disagree. However, his input hadn't been requested.

"Agreed. The Council isn't happy about it, either. Master Jinn refuses to listen to them, accuses them of being blinded by their fear of Anakin. I would think that he has a point, but even people who have welcomed Anakin have issues with the chancellor's unfettered access to the child. Forgive me for saying so, but I truly believe Anakin would be better off if Master Solo survived Naboo. From what I've heard, he would have done an excellent job of training such an unconventional student," Tayn observed. Master Dooku looked very tired and almost sad.

"I cannot disagree … but Master Solo was fulfilling a promise. Likely, I shouldn't tell you this. But at present, I'm pretending to be a Sith apprentice, and part of that involves causing chaos. The Order, as a whole, has not been completely forthright about the origin of the Solo siblings. It is true, from a certain point of view, that they are not from this galaxy. But that isn't the whole truth. They are, in fact, from the future," Tayn's companion observed. The Force whispered to Tayn, urging him to accept this particular truth.

And he did … so many things made sense now. He scrubbed his hand over his face, thinking of all the times when Merit corrected herself in mid-sentence … of the way she interacted with Anakin before Master Jinn demanded that she stay away from his padawan. Of the way she seemed to know so much about some things, and so little about others. And he thought of the sadness in her eyes when she admitted that she knew he didn't trust her.

Sadness because she couldn't provide him with a reason to truly trust her. Master Dooku was silent for several moments, allowing him to come to terms with this truth, before continuing, "They are from approximately one hundred years in the future … a very dark future, indeed, one where the Jedi have been purged from the galaxy twice." Tayn's head jerked up at that, and he mouthed, ' _Purged? Twice_?' Seeing this, Dooku again nodded and warned, "The first purge is to happen within the next ten years. Master Solo sacrificed his life on Naboo to save Qui-Gon … and myself. In the original timeline, I Fell to the Dark Side after Qui-Gon's death."

Now the pieces were falling into place for Tayn (no pun intended), and he breathed, "So … in exchange for Master Solo saving Master Jinn, you stayed in the light … but pretended to leave the Order." Master Dooku inclined his head, and Tayn murmured, "Then there's more to this, isn't there? Somehow, Master Jinn's death on Naboo was a linchpin ... or maybe one of Master Windu's shatterpoints."

"Yes. I spent several hours with Master Solo before he and his sister left for Naboo with my padawan and grandpadawans. I heard, in great detail, about the future from whence they came. He, and his sister, told us a great deal, but they were not permitted to tell us the name of the Sith Lord. We must discover that for ourselves. They have given us the tools to save ourselves, but only the tools," Master Dooku answered. He rose to his feet, pacing, and murmured, "I have severe misgivings about any politician having easy access to any child, save their own. Even a Jedi youngling may have praise go to their head. My padawan is a fool if he thinks his beloved Chosen One is any different."

There was a bitterness in the elder Master's voice that surprised Tayn. However, he kept silent, because he had the uneasy sense that this was a lineage matter. Instead, he told the pseudo-Sith, "Master Windu is concerned, too … Master Narec was killed on his last mission, and nothing has been seen of his padawan. She shows a great deal of promise, according to the Council, but demonstrated a great deal of anger in her time at the Temple." A small smile touched Dooku's mouth, and Tayn inclined his head as he realized what the other man was about to tell him.

"Master Narec sent his padawan to me before the mission went bad. I don't know how he knew that I wasn't truly a Sith, but he sent Padawan Ventress to me. I've been training her for the last few months. In secret, of course … she is my Jedi padawan, while I train others as a Sith. Must keep up appearances, after all," was the not-so-surprising revelation. Dooku paused, and then added, "I am told that she was my apprentice in the original timeline … and that I failed her badly. I may fail her again. It is my dearest hope that I do not."

That, Tayn didn't know, but given what he learned in the last few minutes, he really wasn't that surprised. He didn't address the matter of Dooku failing Asajj Ventress either time. He really wasn't much one to talk. Instead, he asked, "What of the clones? Yes, Master Windu told me about them … he wasn't happy about their creation, but could see no other way around it, especially when he explained that it was on the orders of the Sith Lord. I know it's his hope that we can …" Tayn's voice trailed off, as something occurred to him. He looked at the Jedi in the shadows, asking slowly, "The clones … they were created the last time as well?"

Dooku inclined his head, answering, "Indeed. It ended badly, from what Thane Solo told me. And unfortunately, the four were sent back at the time of Anakin Skywalker's finding … rather than further back, to prevent one of our worst errors." He fell silent, allowing Tayn to come to terms with the newest revelations. At length, he said, "I cannot correct that error, but I am trying to mitigate it. Come, young one … there is someone you should meet." Frowning thoughtfully at this cryptic (even for a Jedi) statement, Tayn did as bid, rising to his feet and following Dooku from the secured room. The elder resumed his 'Count Dooku' mien, telling him haughtily that he had everything he could ever desire here, on Serenno. Tayn responded with what he privately called 'diplomatic double-talk,' realizing that, just like the elder Master, he was now playing a very dangerous game, indeed. But the Force guided him, as it always had.

TBC


	13. Ch 13:Making the Impossible Look

Author's Notes: I was actually planning to focus on the confrontation between Jango and Tayn in this chapter. So much for plans. As usual. And honestly, I have no idea if this is even possible with the Force, but, as is mentioned here, Anakin has a habit of making the impossible look merely difficult (hence, the title of the chapter). As to the confrontation between Tayn and Jango, I actually have that started, but Anakin, as usual, had other ideas. I'm actually also leading up to the chapter where Obi-Wan and Merit find their way to Kamino and meet the clones. Maybe I'll have that written and posted by the end of the year (facepalm). For now, we have a meeting between Force-ghost Anakin and his VERY pregnant great-granddaughter … as well as a meeting between a future master-padawan pair. Like I said, I don't even know if this is possible with the Force, but this is Anakin Skywalker we're talking about.

Chapter Thirteen

Making the Impossible Look Difficult

Anakin Skywalker was bored. And a bored Anakin Skywalker always, always, always equaled trouble. At the moment, his former Master was working with the clones who were the most traumatized by the unleashing of Order 66. While Cody was starting to forgive himself for what he was made to do by that evil little chip, that wasn't the case for everyone, and it was quickly discovered that the Jedi who didn't fall during that obscenity could get further with the clones than the ones who did. And, not surprisingly, Cody was at his general's side during these sessions.

Rex and Luke were working together with Thane and Ral to deal with the transitional people who no longer existed because of the actions of the other three Time Travelers. There were not that many of them, maybe twenty-five … the rest of Darth Cadeus' troops made other life choices (wiser in some cases, and not so wise in others). Still, that was twenty-five people who did exist at one point in time, and now they didn't, and since it was due to events set into motion by Thane and Luke, they figured it was their responsibility to take care of those individuals. Rex was assisting because he was still furious with Anakin after all these years, and Ral just needed something to do because he really wasn't sure how to feel about Merit's relationship with past Obi-Wan, much less her pregnancy. Anakin could relate, on both counts (he really wasn't sure how he would feel when it was his turn to see the past as it related to Padme).

Merit was eight months pregnant now, and growing more and more uncomfortable. If there was a way to waddle gracefully, she found a way to do it, but that didn't stop Obi-Wan, Windu, and Yoda from being overly-protective of her. She ate more, needed the 'fresher more, couldn't see her feet, and found it difficult to find a comfortable sleeping position. Not a word of complaint crossed her lips, though she was more inclined to tears than she normally was. And odd things set her off. She was also worried that Obi-Wan wouldn't find her attractive any more (which was patently ridiculous, as he actually considered her even more beautiful now).

He missed this time of Padme's pregnancy with the twins, and Leia was uncomfortable at best with him during her own pregnancy with Jacen and Jaina. Around him, Anakin felt the fierce approval of the Force with this course of action (which was good, but not really necessary). With just a thought, Anakin found himself in the Kenobi-Solo apartment. He smiled to himself as Merit guided her young son into his room, the little boy protesting all the way, still cranky that his favorite playmate, Master Tayn Sione, wasn't in the Temple. Anakin, of course, knew where he was … whether he would succeed or not was still up in the air. Even so. Things were changing. Yes, he Fell … but already, fewer people were being taken with him. As Darth Vader, he'd used the man whom Bran grew into in that timeline. Bran's life would already be different this time around.

After a few moments, Merit emerged from the room, a soft smile on her lips as the door swished quietly closed behind her. He watched in amusement as she checked the various plants in their quarters, one hand resting in the small of her back, the other hand alternating between the plants and her rounded abdomen. She was murmuring under her breath, and Anakin wasn't sure if she was talking to the plants or to her unborn daughter. It could go either way, and it was something that amused his Master greatly whenever he heard her (Obi-Wan, not Qui-Gon). After ensuring that all of the plants were properly watered and were growing as they should, she turned her attention to her work with the initiates who weren't chosen as padawans.

And while it was entertaining to watch her work, that wasn't why Anakin was here. He was here because his mother pointed out to him that while her words hurt, Merit had an excellent reason to assume that he wasn't interested in her … because he never bothered with her, not even after his angel princess told him that her granddaughter needed him. Why had he stayed away? He saw too much of Leia in her, too much of Padme, and it reminded him too much of what his choices cost him. And his great-granddaughter suffered for it. Plus, his younger self was currently being a little shit (and not in the fun way), stressing out Merit and Obi-Wan both. And, she still needed him, just as much as she needed Obi-Wan or Bant or Windu.

"Baby angel."

She'd been turned away from him, her long dark hair braided into a single plait that hung over one shoulder. At his voice, she started and turned to face him, dark eyes widening ever so slightly. Anakin smiled at his great-granddaughter, quietly thrilled because this beautiful woman, who looked like her great-grandmother and great-great-grandmother, was part of his family. Merit tilted her head, ever so slightly, and asked, "Anakin? How are you here?" He smirked at her, thinking of all the ways he could answer that, and Merit rolled her eyes, adding, "How is it possible for you to be here, when you're still a young boy?"

"Child of the Force here," Anakin reminded her, "nothing is impossible. Or, how was it said during the Clone Wars? Oh, right … I make the impossible look merely difficult." Merit rolled her eyes at that, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Anakin allowed his eyes to drift over his great-granddaughter's gravid body, adding, "That seems to be something I've passed on. You look beautiful, baby angel. I know you can't wait to meet her." Merit ducked her head, but not before something flickered in her eyes.

"I wake up some mornings and sometimes still can't believe it, even though I can't see my feet any more. After Thane and I were rescued and we recovered, Ral told me that the chances of ever becoming pregnant and carrying a child to term were … miniscule. I didn't let it bother me, didn't allow myself to even think about it, because there were too many other things to worry about that were much closer. And then I was helping to raise Ami, so it was like I had a child anyhow. And then, Bran came into my life. But I still didn't allow myself … and … I … I never expected to fall in love with Obi-Wan, or for him to return any of my feelings. I mean, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of the legends of the old Jedi Order! But … he was also a young man, who was all too human. Sometimes I think we were both a little lost after Naboo," she answered. That had been part of it, Anakin knew. They became each other's anchors.

But right now, he needed to pay attention, because his baby angel needed him. Her brother, who had been her anchor, was lost to her for the moment. And that was why her next question wasn't entirely unexpected. She asked softly, shaking her braid back over her shoulder, "Thane … how is he? Is … I mean, is he there with you?" She interlaced her fingers together nervously in front of her midsection. Anakin nodded, trying to figure out the best way to explain his great-grandson's current existence in a way his younger sister would understand.

"He is. He needs a little more training and practice in manifesting himself, but he's watching over you," he finally replied and Merit bobbed her head in understanding, pale cheeks reddening as it obviously occurred to her that he probably saw things he wished he hadn't. Anakin debated for a moment, before adding, "He's very proud of you, for carrying on with the mission I gave him." Merit frowned at that, and Anakin explained, "It's true that you four were sent back to give the galaxy a fighting chance against Palpatine, and that your personal mission was to save the younglings. However, I gave Thane another mission … he was to save Obi-Wan. In the original timeline, when I asked him what he was destined for, he told me infinite sadness. I didn't want that for him, not then and not now. I wanted, and want, for him to be happy. You've done that, in spades. You make him happy, and you take care of him." And whether she realized it or not, she'd chosen him, not because anyone asked her to, but because she wanted to.

The corners of her mouth quirked again and Merit answered softly, "Not too sure about either one of those. I know he seems to be happy when he's with Bran and me, and he's beyond thrilled about the baby. But take care of him? I seriously think he takes care of me more than I take care of him. And with regards to everything else, Anakin, I'm not even sure that I'm making a difference. I think a thousand times a day of all the ways I could be making things worse." And now they were reaching the heart of why Anakin came today, of all days.

"Baby angel, I won't lie to you. There are some people who you won't be able to save, for a variety of reasons, and I know those situations will break your heart. And there are some things that you won't be able to change, because things were set in motion long before you arrived. Chief among those things is the Clone Wars. But you _are_ changing things, and you are changing things for the _better_. You've already made it much, much harder for Palpatine to turn the general populace against the Jedi … and believe me, he's aware of it," Anakin answered darkly. Even now, his false master was working through ways to ensure that Merit and her daughter didn't survive childbirth. His baby angel's brown eyes flashed and she cradled her swollen belly protectively, as if her hands alone could shield her daughter.

Anakin had a few ideas of his own about protecting his great-granddaughter and great-great-granddaughter, and as much as he wanted to pay Palpatine a visit, he couldn't. Not shouldn't, as that was a phrase that never held much meaning for him, but could not, physically could not. Instead, it was long past time he paid a visit to his younger self. Anakin watched (and remembered) the past with tightly gritted teeth. Since Qui-Gon Jinn wasn't going to clip Anakin's arrogance, he would do it himself. But that could wait.

Instead, he went on, "I won't tell you not to worry, but if Palpatine does try to harm you, there'll be hell to pay … starting with Obi-Wan and going all the way up to Yoda. And speaking of Obi-Wan, I want you to put the idea that you don't take care of him out of your mind. That is kriffing osik! How many times have I watched you actually put food in his mouth while you two are working? How many times have I seen you maneuver him into sleeping by asking him to put Bran down for his nap? Baby angel, you take care of Obi-Wan in a thousand ways, and even if you don't see it, he does. There are times when he wakes up and sees you curled up beside him or finds you curled around him, and he can't believe that it's real. He can't say the words, not yet, but he loves you. And, he's going to love this precious little girl."

"I … would you be horribly offended if I didn't name her after your mother or Grandma Leia?" Merit asked shyly. Anakin blinked. It honestly never occurred to him that she would name the baby after his mother. She met her great-great-grandmother once in her dreams, not long after she and Thane were rescued. She hadn't realized who she was, but Anakin's mother had wanted to meet her, so Anakin took her with him while he visited with Thane. Merit went on, "I … I'd like to name her after my mother, and Obi-Wan's. He doesn't remember his mother, his birth mother … but I've been told that the late master of one of his friends, one of our friends, was like a surrogate mother to him."

Anakin found it very hard to swallow, in the face of those words. She wanted to name her daughter not just after the mother who fought for her and Thane to her dying breath, and beyond, but also for the woman who was like a surrogate mother to her mate. He finally said, "Baby angel, I think that's a brilliant idea. But … wait until she's born to tell Obi-Wan, so he learns at the same time as Bant." She frowned at first … and then her eyes lit up, the way they did the first time she felt the baby kick, and this child became real to her.

Not for the first time, he wished he could feel the baby's kicks as well. _You_ _only_ _had_ _to_ _ask_ , _my_ _son_ , the Force whispered to him. The Force around him changed, solidified, and Merit gasped. Anakin whispered, because this moment deserved whispers and reverence, "May I touch?" He wasn't even sure if his great-great-granddaughter would even move, much less kick, but … he wanted to try. Slowly, cautiously, Merit took his now solid wrist and guided his flesh and blood hand to a spot just above the waist band of her leggings. Anakin closed his eyes … and a half second later, fell to his knees when a tiny hand pressed against his.

Merit whispered, "She's saying hello … she doesn't do that all the time. She must recognize you." How that was possible, Anakin had no idea, but the 'how' and the 'why' didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was this most amazing of gifts. He received a moment later … the image of a tiny, red-haired girl-child with a Padawan braid trailing over one shoulder, smiling up at him shyly. There was a second rush of affection. His Padawan. This was his padawan. After Ahsoka, or in place of her? Time would tell. But now, Anakin was even more determined to tell his younger self to stop being such a little brat, so he didn't set into motion events that would rob him of his padawan.

For now, though, he had an equally important message to impart. Gazing up into the warm brown eyes of his great-granddaughter, Anakin breathed, "Thank you." She smiled gently and covered his hand with her own, until Anakin faded into the blue light once more, leaving only Merit's hand against her daughter's. After he regained his strength, he would see to his younger self, and find a way to end Palpatine before the old Sith bastard could end Anakin's family. This, he swore.

TBC


End file.
